


Having your baby

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Arguing, Baby Names, Back Pain, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Breasts, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Childbirth, Comfort, Cravings, Crying, Cute, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional, Emotional Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Hallucinations, Heterosexuality, Holding Hands, Hormones, Hugs, Male Hange Zoë, Massage, Mental Breakdown, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Napping, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Gestures, Scents & Smells, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Sleep, Sleeping Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Staring, Sulking, Swearing, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Watching Someone Sleep, new mother, parents to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Levi finds herself pregnant with Hanji's baby and panics at her new role as a parent to be. Erwin tries to comfort her with positive words, but how does Hanji feel about becoming a father?  can he handle this?





	1. Don't panic

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough LeviHan with them being genderswapped

Levi arched over the porcelain bowl for what felt like the hundredth time this week. She hadn't been able to keep anything but tea down and had felt weak in, given she was 34 her energy was somewhat lacking. But hell, she wasn't exactly a dead battery in general. But right now, she did feel like one, she could barely move.

Even at her age she shouldn't feel as bad as she did now. She had never felt so shitty in her entire life, not even when she got a fever or a common cold. This was a whole new area of sickness that she had never felt before and never cared to ever again. She wanted this over and now, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She knew it couldn't be a bug, she was someone who took cleaning very seriously. She would never even allow herself to touch dirt unless it was necessary, any other time cringing at someone who didn't even follow basic hygiene. She even went as far as making sure the trainees were installed with the knowledge correctly too.

No, this was not a bug. She knew what those were like all too well from her childhood, they were not something she wasn't unaware of. There was no way in hell she had gotten herself a bug. But this had been going on for the past week or so and she hadn't felt like herself as of late, she felt herself getting weaker every day.

She had put on some weight around her stomach and waist, despite working out and still fighting titans. No matter how much she worked out or exercised the bump on her abdomen would not go away. In fact it was really staring to annoy her and all she wanted was for it to go away because people were staring to stare at her because of it.

She didn't have much appetite lately so it was impossible to blame it on the likes of her diet. Apart from tea and a small amount of bread, she had barely been able to keep anything down. Hell, she felt sick at the scent and sight of certain foods she used to love. Just breathing in the aroma made her want to blow chunks. But just what the hell could be wrong with her.

As she finished emptying her stomach completely, she wiped her mouth weakly with some toilet paper and slumped across at the wall pulling the chain to flush the toilet. She didn't have the energy to move. Luckily she was a person who kept their bathroom and quarters clean no matter what, not allowing herself to live in any sort of mess whatsoever.

She sat quietly in the toilet trying to regain what little energy she had left in her. Her body weak and feeling dizzy, I mean given how much she had been throwing up it was only natural. She was not only very dehydrated from throwing up but she now had nothing in her body. By this point she was puking tea and stomach acid, her stomach was empty due to lack of eating.

What could be causing this change in her body so severely. She had never seen or experienced anything like this in her life and it was honestly confusing and scaring the hell out of her. This sort of thing happened with only two things apart from an illness or bug, and those were your period or….

Her eyes widened and a haunting thought ran through Levi's mind. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Mainly because it sounded so ridiculous and she was always safe in that area. She and Hanji always used protection and made sure to check when it was safe. They never did it around that time and she always cleaned herself up really well afterwards.

But given the situation, everything that was wrong with her pointed in that direction despite her denying it. When did she last get her period? When did she last have her monthly visitor? Though she and every woman on the planet hated it with a passion, it was the monthly reminder that you were not carrying a child.

God, she didn't know, about… three months or so ago. Wait, oh shit this was serious. There was a very real possibility that she was carrying another human being inside of her body. If this was seriously happening, then she was in some real trouble here. But she had to remain calm, it had to be a bug, her period would just be late. There was no way in hell she was pregnant, right?

Someone like her? You had to be fucking kidding right? She couldn't possibly be a mother, what right did she have to bring a life into this world. Someone like her had no right of such a precious role. After the way she had been raised, she wasn't fit to be a mother. Not even by a long shot.

* * *

Levi sat quietly in her room her expression blank and her eyes wide. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and she couldn't think. She didn't even see the doctor leave the room. She was barely aware of anything going on around her. Her mind was in a haze and she couldn't register any of the sounds or voices around her. It was all just white noise to her.

She had stopped listening or registering information the minute the confirmation had been made. Her mind and body just shut down and went straight to auto pilot. Anyone or anything would just be an alien to her. The lights were on but there was nobody behind the wheel, because they had jumped ship due to red alert going off.

It had been confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. She was carrying Hanji's baby inside of her and had been for a while now. I guess that they hadn't been careful enough for this to happen. In this day and age abortion was very risky to the mothers. They didn't have the medical advancement to carry out such a task and they couldn't risk losing her as a soldier.

So here she was, 3 months along with a baby. She still couldn't believe that this was real and not some really fucked up dream. She was so sure she would wake up any minute now to find this was all a figment of her imagination. That she had become so bored that she came up with a timeline like this to amuse herself.

She couldn't handle this, she couldn't. Her mind just could process all this information so suddenly. How could this happen? How had she let it happen? Why had she let herself get into this mess? Why had she ever slept with Hanji outside of marriage? If she had known this would happen she would have turned him down.

"Vi… evi… LEVI!" Erwin called firmly his expression worried. She looked really pale and shaken. The lack of food in her system wouldn't have helped but neither would the stress she was under. Right now, she had a baby inside of her. Whatever she did would affect the child too. He knew she was scared but she had to think of the baby inside of her and not just herself.

He would do what he could to help her and make sure she could still do her job aside from not going outside the walls anymore. But this would be hard on them, Levi was humanities strongest after all. Mikasa was the only other Ackerman but that wasn't enough, they needed their best right now and everyone needed to train harder now more than ever.

After the attacks with the female titan, the breaking of the walls and attacks from the rogue titans. They had suffered a lot of loss and damage and could not afford to lose anymore at the rate they were. But regardless they were still a team and he needed her to stay strong and try and remain calm despite all this.

Levi peered at him blankly, her steely grey eyes dead and filled with shock. Like looking into a mirror, staring at something you knew would never talk back. They were as wide as the saucers of the teacups she loved to drink from. She wasn't ok, she was still very shaken.

Erwin frowned, she needed to rest and stay calm. Panicking would not be the best thing to do right now. He knew this was hard to handle but she had to try and control herself. "Levi. Can you hear me?" he asked worriedly. She wasn't responding well at all which only meant the worst. Maybe he should have asked the doctor for some pills to help calm her.

Hell, if he could get some to help with the anaemia, vomiting and general panic then he would take it. Anything to make this easier for Levi to handle and calm her down. He was no expert but he was a leader and it was his job to look after his comrades, even in situations like this. He would help protect them and keep them at bay.

" _Baby. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to be a mother. Me and Hanji are…"_ Levi trailed off mentally. She just couldn't handle this whole situation in her mind. She could still see her mother in her mind. How much she had sacrificed to raise her despite not being able to even care for herself in that poor business of theirs.

Her body slowly going from a healthy woman to a fucking corpse due to starvation, lack of sunlight, most likely STD's and illnesses. She could still see her face as she lay there on the bed. Slowly getting skinnier and sicker, all while she had been weak and helpless to do anything about it but watch it happen.

Kenny had trained her to fight and been as good a parent as he could. But he had been both neglected and abusive, almost killing her at some points due to her abilities. She had been 7 when she lost her mother, so young and barely living. Being raised in the slums and knowing nothing but hardships and filth all around her.

Her uncle had beaten her, neglected her and killed people for a living. He taught her to kill and fight from a young age. When she became too much he tried to kill her. When she managed to escape him, and fight back he abandoned her. Unable to control her or fight against her due to her Ackerman blood and natural skills. Leaving her alone in the world.

Now she herself was going to be a mother herself. She was going to become a parent despite having no experience with kids and barely being able to look after herself growing up. Was this karma? Was she really being cursed the same way her mum had with an unplanned pregnancy of all things?

Erwin sighed and decided to go get the doctor for some pills. He had to have some iron tablets and such to help raise her strength and help her calm herself. He hated seeing her like this. It would do no good to have her in that state. She needed to stay calm. He knew she was scared and confused, but right now she had to think of the baby inside of her.

He turned to her briefly before leaving the room "I'll be back soon Levi. I promise". He then left the room to allow Levi to think things over by herself. She needed time to take this in, but he worried about leaving her alone with this news. She was in an extremely fragile state after all.

Levi sat in silence before allowing herself to find her voice again "aby…I … I'm going to have a baby. Inside… there is a child inside me. Me … a parent…." she whispered hoarsely. She felt her stomach tighten her nerves kick in and a sickening feeling come over her. Her head felt like it was spinning and she couldn't breathe. What the fuck was wrong with her.

She then slid off the bed and fell to her knees before she could process it. Her head felt like it was reeling and she couldn't think properly. Her head was a mess right now. She had no experience in being a mother. Hell, she was 34, unmarried, in a relationship, a soldier and had a traumatic past and plenty of emotional and psychological scars.

She couldn't breathe, her eyes stung and she began to tremble violently. Eventually she opened her mouth and released a piercing scream that echoed through the room and down the hall. She screamed louder and louder, tears now spilling down her face like a waterfall. How was she pregnant? Why her? What did she do to deserve the right to be a mother?

Someone like her couldn't be a parent. How could she love and raise another human being after losing so many? Furlan, Isabel, her team. All of them, how could she do such a thing? She had no experience in having kids or raising them for that matter. What if the kid ended up like her, as fucked up and damaged as she was due to her being a mother.

What if they hated her? What if she ended up being like Kenny had been? She couldn't bare putting someone else through what he had been. She would rather risk aborting it than that. If she ended up being a shitty of a guardian as he had, she would never forgive herself for putting that child through such a thing.

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall onto the floor. Not caring about who heard or what she looked like. She was so scared, she didn't know what to do or how to process this information. It was all too much, it was all happening too fast. How did anyone ever prepare to be a parent and put up with all this?

It was so fucking scary that she didn't know what to do with herself. This had to be a dream. this had to be a fucking dream that she had made up in her head. She would wake up any second and things would be back to normal anytime. Then she would wake up and everything would be normal again.

* * *

Levi sat down by the window quietly her eyes red from crying and her face calm. There was a cup of tea nearby that Erwin had made, a fresh pot sat beside it and something sweet. Saying how she needed to regain her energy from her outburst and throwing up, hoping it would make her feel better again.

Her body felt heavy but she felt better for crying. She was now just sitting by a window contemplating on how she had a baby inside of her and how she would eventually give birth. She didn't feel happy, sad, angry or scared. She didn't feel anything, she had already had her surge of emotions earlier. She just wanted to sit here and watch the clouds roll by.

It's not like she had the strength to do anything else anyway. The shock and stress of what she had put herself through earlier had all but drained her of what little energy she had. She hummed in sarcastic amusement as she once again thought about her situation "A mother huh? Who would have thought" she laughed sarcastically. But life was strange like that huh?


	2. Daddy Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji finds out that he is going to be a father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels

Levi sat silently in her room, her eyes red and puffy from crying for so long. Her body heavy and limp from the energy she had lost after her previous emotional and mental breakdown upon learning she was pregnant. Staring out of the window into the distance as the fact that she was pregnant slowly sank into her system.

She wondered if this was how all new mothers felt, how her own mother felt upon realizing they were going to have a baby. Knowing you would be responsible for a life and having to raise them into a human being. God, she felt sick again as that thought alone rushed through her already fragile mind state.

She hadn't eaten a thing, she hadn't even drunk tea. Feeling too sick from nerves and morning sickness to even think about consuming even a morsel of food or drop of liquid into her body. if she did she was sure she would just bring it back up again later on, but then at least it wouldn't taste like acid and have flavour.

She was going to be a mother, her. The infamous captain Levi of the survey core, humanities strongest soldier was going t be a parent. The foul mouthed, dark humoured, sarcastic captain of the survey core with a past darker than most. How the hell was this even possible?

She curled up quietly burying her head on her knees, just wanting to sleep. Her mind buzzing with endless thoughts and emotions causing it to feel like there was a bomb going off in her head. Anything that would allow her to escape from reality for a short while, so she didn't have the face the truth.

* * *

Erwin sat quietly in his office, his head resting on his hands. Trying to find a way to explain this to his subordinate without scaring him or acting like too much of an intimidating figure. Hanji sat opposite in the chair waiting for Erwin to speak, knowing that the situation was indeed serious.

It was hard not to let his emotions get the best of him in this situation. Levi was his subordinate and worked under him, She was his right hand woman and he trusted her completely. Knowing that she was being put into this situation and there was nothing he could do to make it go away was very stressful for him.

He was in charge of keeping his soldiers safe and acting as a leader to them. Levi was someone he trusted and saw as a daughter whom he had taken from the slums and given a better life. But now she was pregnant and would be having a child, despite having no knowledge on having a family or caring for another person.

However, Hanji was half expecting it to be about titans or about his research not giving enough answers. While they shared a relation of respect and sharing intellect, it was very rare they spoke about their personal lives. Not on the topic of conversation that Erwin was about to bring to the table.

"Hanji. I am aware that you and Levi have been involved with each other for some time. Not that it was ever a problem and you work well as a team in the field" he explained calmly. He had always supported their relationship and helped them in any way he could. Often acting as their therapist when either one was unhappy or they got into a fight.

Hanji blinked in confusion at his statement. Yes, he and Levi had gotten together shortly after she was scouted by Erwin 5 years ago, though Levi had definitely warmed up to him more than she had back then. It had just been love at first sight for him, his heart skipping a beat just by looking at her.

She had been the most amazing woman he had ever seen, not just in terms of skill but appearance. That silky black hair and dull blue eyes, plus her adorable height. He just had to have her. He did everything he could think of to get her attention or make conversation with her, which had eventually paid off.

The two had developed a relationship together and it was strange but they did love each other. Most of their conversations being about playful insults or their own personal brand of humour. They worked well as a team, trusted each other indefinitely and were loyal to one another.

He had acted as her support when she lost Isabel and Furlan, comforting her when she was down. Helping her find comfort and never treating her like a god like everyone else. Just as a normal person. The reason she respected him so much was mainly due to the fact that he didn't kiss her ass, like everyone else.

Erwin sighed heavily, now for the bomb. "Hanji, Levi is  _pregnant_  and it is indeed  _yours"_  he explained sternly. He had to know the consequences of his actions by not being careful. Sure, in this day and age they didn't have protection to prevent such a thing. But they always timed it to the ovulation cycle or time of the month when Levi would be more prone to the possibility.

Now their carelessness had resulted in a life being made. A life that could not be controlled where it came from, but none the less deserved to be raised and cared for properly. He would do what he could to help them through all this, but this was completely on their own heads not his.

Hanji could only sit there in awe as Erwin told him all this. So many thoughts and feelings rushing through him as he was told about Levi's new situation. He was going to be a dad? Sure, he was helpful and nurturing towards the younger trainees because he was once in their shoes, but never had he been a father.

Erwin's expression became stern and his expression darkened a little "Hanji, this is also you're doing. You must take responsibility for the child you helped create" he explained. He would not let Levi deal with this alone, nor did he want Hanji to be in the dark about this whole thing either.

Levi came from a less than pleasant background, losing her mother, abandoned by her uncle and losing her friends. She had no experience nor knowledge on a normal family life. The whole idea would terrify her and leave her more than shaken. God knows what she was thinking or feeling right now as she sat alone in her chambers with her thoughts.

Hanji could only sit there in awe, unable to believe this. His voice somehow gone and his body unable to function, shock completely overwhelming him. He was going to be a dad, he and Levi were going to be parents. How did anyone prepare for this? How was anyone supposed to get used to this? He really didn't know.

* * *

Levi lay curled up on her bed clutching her stomach and sobbing into her pillow. She felt emotionally and physically exhausted, the desire to punch someone in the face and break down crying which she put down to hormones. She hated this and she was scared shitless, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She felt like shit and she had been puking yet again. She just wished the baby would settle down before she broke down crying and ended up mentally scarring someone. She felt weak, tired, scared and angry all at the same time. Constantly aware that this was not a dream and she was going to have a baby.

Suddenly she heard the door open but she didn't look up to acknowledge the guest. She knew who it would be and she lacked the strength to do so in the first place. To boot she was not in the mood for guests or company right now and just wanted to be left the fuck alone to dwell in her emotions.

Hanji looked down at Levi sympathetically, feeling bad that she had dealt with this by herself. She looked pale, shaken and her eyes were red from crying so much. No doubt she had been vomiting earlier too from the vague scent in the air. He had a feeling she wouldn't want to be eating very soon.

He could only imagine how she was feeling and what she was thinking about all this. But he wouldn't abandon her in her time of need, he would help her through this. He then walked over the bathroom quietly and picked up an empty glass. He then filled it with water and approached the bed again leaving in on her bedside table.

Due to vomiting and crying she would have lost a lot of water. That would be one of the reasons that she would be feeling exhausted right now, aside from many others. She needed to re-hydrate herself which would make her feel a little better and calm her down. Panicking would not be good for herself or the baby inside of her.

"How far along are you?" he asked calmly his voice hinting desperation. He had read up in a book somewhere about the many symptoms females had during pregnancy. Plus, it would be good to keep check on the babies progress from knowing just how far the pregnancy was. He could write it all down in a separate data book, for science.

Levi laughed weakly, she hadn't really thought about that yet. She had been too busy panicking about the whole situation in general to think of something so casual. But it was obvious to see from the size of her slowly growing belly to make an assessment "3 months" she replied quietly.

She was still wearing her uniform but had stripped down some. Now just wearing her blouse and underwear, as everything else had been too uncomfortable or covered in puke. Plus she felt less warm with the clothing she had on right now, the more clothes she was wearing the more constricted and overheated she felt.

Hanji sighed and felt his heart tighten upon looking at her. She was visibly pale from shock and vomiting. Her eyes were red as her sheets from crying so much and she was visibly in shock. The thought of being pregnant and a mother shaking her up badly. The fact she was carrying another human being inside of her, let alone created one was terrifying to her.

He felt awful that it came at the worst possible time for them, after the attack of the female titan and Eren's almost kidnapping. They had enough on their plate as it was, without the baby. They had been together for some time now, but he had hoped to start a family with her when it was all over. But then things never really went according to plan here anyway.

He slowly took off his boots and joined Levi on the bed. Pulling her close to his chest and stroking her black hair gently. She nuzzled up to him and buried her face in his chest. "I won't leave you Levi. You'll be an amazing mother and the kids will be strong amazing people like you" he reassured her.

With her inhuman strength and his brains, they would be walking weapons. They would be well fed, organized, and hygienic individuals. They would know all about keeping things clean and knowing not to piss off either of their parents. That much he already knew without them being born yet.

Levi felt her eyes well up with tears and broke down sobbing again into his chest. Not out of sadness but out of happiness. Because somehow, he had known exactly what she needed to hear. Easing a great deal off of her shoulders and allowing her to be reassured that everything would be ok and the baby would be too.

Hanji smiled softly and stroked Levi's head as she broke down crying once more. Feeling slightly proud that he was the only one who got to see her like this. Holding her close to him as she vented her feelings, glad to be by her side through all this.

* * *

Levi and Hanji lay on the bed together silently as they pondered their new roles as parents. Wrapped in the bed sheets for warmth and their limbs entangled affectionately as they snuggled together. The tension in the air had lifted and both were visibly more relaxed than they had been before.

Levi was no longer shaken or crying and was now almost euphoric. An unknown calmness about her and more willing to accept her fate as a mother to be. However, was still gently holding her belly as she continued to worry about becoming a mother. But it also showed her desire to protect the child inside of her.

"They better not have your hygiene standards" Levi grumbled quietly. She would not allow her kids to skip bathing like Hanji did when he did all-nighter's in his office. They would take regular baths, would not go near an inch of dirt and would act like a normal human beings unlike their father.

"They better not have your potty mouth" Hanji retorted playfully. He hoped their kid's vocabulary would be far more decent than the one that Levi tended to have. However, he couldn't promise that as if they overheard any conversations they would imprint it into their brain and pick up quite the language indeed.

Levi scoffed, ok two could play at this game "They better not have your temper" she replied playfully. People thought she was scary when mad, Hanji was like the incarnation of Satan when serious. Combine them together and that child would be one that everyone would fear, maybe even peeing their pants a little when they entered a room.

Hanji grinned "same to you" he teased. The only two people that had any form of temper worth fearing here were himself and Levi. The two people you knew not to mess with. Levi looked up at him quietly, her expression now softened. She was scared but, with Hanji here by her side she felt less so. Knowing that things would be ok.

Hanji stroked her head affectionately sensing her hesitant attitude "You feeling ok?" he asked worriedly. Did she feel sick again? Was she uncomfortable at all? He would do his best to make her feel better. He was mainly the brains in the operation, but he gave a pretty good backrub if that was what she needed.

Levi then placed her head on Hanji's chest again gently gripping his shirt. He was here, he was staying and they would get through this together. That was all she needed to know. "I love you, shitty glasses" she replied quietly. She never thought she could love anyone as much as she did Hanji. Sure, he pissed her off, but he was a good man to his very core.

Hanji blinked then smiled and nuzzled his nose into her hair. God, why was she so adorable? "I love you too Levi" he replied cuddling her affectionately. He really hoped the baby would be as cute as her. Especially if it meant they had a Levi/himself mutant baby running around who acted like a Tsundere.


	3. Trials and tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi deals with hormones due to pregnancy but Hanji cheers her up  
> She later shares a moment with Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff

Levi sat growling at her desk, gripping her head in her hands with paperwork surrounding her. She felt like shit and she was bored as hell, eager to get out and do more but unable to do so. The most she could do was take a nap or go for a walk, but she was prohibited from leaving the grounds. In a sense, she was a prisoner being held here against her will.

She was still 3 months along with her slightly swollen belly, but had to stay at the hideout and do paperwork. Erwin even ordering people to stop her should she try and leave, keeping an eye on her constantly. Meaning she was officially off the battlefield while pregnant.

While she knew, it was safer for the baby, she was the strongest in the field and she felt bad for those who were sent in her place. Feeling guilty that she could do nothing to help them. Instead trapped at base having to go through tedious paperwork that in the past she did very little of due to being able to go out on missions.

Soldiers would be dying and though that came with the job, with her help deaths could be prevented due to expertise. However, she was glad they still had Hanji and Mikasa at least. But Erwin had ordered her to remain off the battlefield, during and after pregnancy. Not allowing her to fight in her condition, telling her to think of the child and her future as a parent.

In his own way, he was saying he wanted her to be a good parent and take responsibility. Not risking her own well being that could potentially cause the child harm too. Wanting to give the child everything she had not had growing up, a healthy family life instead of being an orphan and losing their parents.

But Levi was pissed at hell, nobody coming near her due to the fact she had a dark swirling storm behind her. A murder glare being shot at anyone who even sneezed. Fed up, bored and hormonal as hell, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was stuck with mountains of paperwork with only tea to comfort her anguish.

However, she would not argue with the demands she had been given. The baby was not only half of her, but half of Hanji too. Their shared DNA had helped make a life together. Because of this the baby was precious to her and she would protect it with her life. Even if that meant not being able to fight for a while, it would be worth it in the end.

Raising a child together with him and being able to teach them valuable life lessons. That would be the most rewarding part about being a parent. knowing she had done a good job in raising a new life. Aside from the lack of sleep, crying and having to change their shitty nappies.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to which she looked up from her desk and turned in the direction it came in. Really just wanting to be left alone with her misery of being forced to work at a desk all day. The glare still evident on her face as she did so, warning the intruder of her bad mood.

Hanji stood in the doorway sympathetically, while his lover was forced to work behind a desk. He was still able to go out into the battlefield and fight against the titans. "You look like shit" he teased playfully taking in her pissed off expression. The hormones would slowly start to be kicking in about now, because of the baby inside of her.

However, that didn't mean he wouldn't try and cheer her up with his usual humour. It was probably the highlight of her day after hours of endless annoying paperwork. He didn't envy her in the slightest, but it was pretty funny given how they had swapped positions, her doing his job and him doing hers.

Levi growled, not really in the mood for anyone's shit "I'm swollen, my emotions are all over the place, I'm bored, I'm stiff and I hurt!" she snapped angrily. Venting her fluid emotions at him. Her breasts were sore and slowly swelling to produce milk for the baby. Her hormones were overflowing constantly leaving her exhausted and her back hurt from sitting down all day.

She was desperate to do something other than paperwork but she had to follow orders. She knew at the end of the day this would benefit herself and the baby, being able to check up on their health. But this caused to her to have a slight grudge against Erwin for slightly enjoying this.

Hanji smiled softly and then hugged her from behind, he was so happy for her to be having his baby. But he felt bad for her to deal with the side effects of bearing a new life. The least he could do was make this easier for her since he could do little else. He couldn't take away her pain or stresses of being pregnant, but he would support her with everything he had.

Levi softened and buried into his arm, feeling better to have him near. Though, she felt guilty to have snapped at him despite it not being his fault. She was just so worn out and hormonal. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her emotionally as well as physically, draining her until she felt weak and lacking in energy.

"You want a back massage?" he offered kindly. Sitting at a desk all day was killer for your back, he knew this too well and it really sucked for your body too. So he may as well relieve her pain. His hands were more than just for research or fighting, they could be put towards other good uses too.

Levi groaned softly at the idea of her muscles and joints getting some form of relief. Being able to get rid of her awful backache and stiff joints from sitting in the same position all day. "That sounds  _amazing"_ she groaned wearily. After working so many hours at this desk as it was, she could use it.

Hanji hummed, nuzzling into her head affectionately. Knowing the baby would be picking up her comfort from her relaxed emotions, knowing that he was someone familiar. "Let's go to the bed" he said gently. Lying on her stomach this early on wouldn't hurt the baby, however, there were other dangers she could face that would risk the baby's safety.

* * *

Levi lay on her back quietly, humming in pleasure as Hanji caressed her sore muscles and joints. Already starting to feel more relaxed and her tension slowly slipping away like leaves to the wind. Easing her hormones into a relaxed state causing her to feel much better.

His fingers were like magic, any aches or pains she felt were instantly soothed and she felt her mood lighten. Making her grateful he had suggested it to her just when she needed it most. Her worries and stresses melting away as Hanji cracked her joints and eased her tense muscles. Amazed at how skilled he was with his hands, getting every one of her sore places.

"You really are stressed, aren't you?" Hanji said gently. he knew all too well this would be harder on her than it would him, her hormones making her mentally unstable due to literally having another brain inside of her. He wondered what thoughts were rushing through her mind aside from the fact that she was an expecting mother.

"Worrying about my comrades, having nothing to do but paperwork and worrying about parenthood can be exhausting" she replied wearily. Her mind was constantly plagues by it. The deaths she could be preventing by fighting, the more titans being destroyed at her hands and saving lives. The paperwork turning her brain to mush and testing her patience.

But most of all worrying about how good or bad a parenting job she would do. Whether or not the child would like her or if she somehow fucked up along the way. Not knowing how well the child would turn out under her care was the worst part. Scared that it could all go wrong and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Hanji stopped, a concerned look on his face as she said this. Was she really worrying about this all by herself and not telling him? Weren't they supposed to be a team? "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked worriedly his tone pained. Weren't they supposed to be riding this out together? It wasn't fair that she was keeping this to herself and not telling him anything.

Levi stiffened, it's not that she couldn't tell him or hadn't wanted to. It's just that he hadn't been here to speak to this past week, so she had been keeping it all to herself worsening her mood. "Y… You weren't here" she replied stiffly. It's not like she had been hiding all this intentionally. But he had been busy on the field and she had been locked up here.

He hadn't been here to tell or listen to when she needed to get things off her chest, so what else could she do other than keep it to herself and get good advice. So, he had no right to be mad at her right now. Besides, while she could vent to Erwin about some things, she and Hanji needed to have discussions as a couple.

Hanji sighed but he agreed with her, she was right so he couldn't complain much. Being apart hadn't exactly helped much for them to have counselling or personal conversations together. She had been forced to work at a desk all day and help from the side-lines while he was out in the battlefield. She had a lot on her plate and it was by no means fair.

"I'm sorry. Because of having to have a child you've been left helpless and I've taken away your freedom" Hanji replied apologetically. In a sense, he had taken away her wings. She was trapped at their base like a bird in a cage, tempted by the outside world yet never able to experience it up close and feel the wind against her wings.

Levi softened, she could hear the pain in his voice and though she was happy to be having his child. She was fairly fed up and bored of having to stay home all day and night. However, she didn't regret having his child. But she was angry at not being able to protect him or her comrades, the thought of losing him scaring her more than anything.

"You… just… make sure you always come home" she replied quietly. She wanted their child to have a father, not like her who had only had a mother and lost her too. She wanted their child to have a semi normal life, something she had been denied because of her upbringing and home life. Knowing their parents loved them and would always be by their side.

Hanji hummed fondly and then got off of her, then sat beside her quietly. He had thought she had seemed more on edge than usual even with the mood swings. It seemed that Levi had been worrying about him more than she let on adding to her stresses. "Levi, look at me" he said sternly. No matter how hard the battle or how strong the enemy, he would always come back to her side no matter what happened.

Levi grumbled, not happy that he had stopped massaging her but she complied. As she sat up from her position he pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his chest as he gripped her. Every time he held her in his arms, she felt her worries wash away instantly. He had to have some form of magic in him, if he was able to make her feel like this.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Breathing heavily in a loud sigh as she felt herself relaxing in his warm embrace. This was the highlight of her day after hours of endless paperwork and stress. How could it get any better than this moment right now.

"I will always return to you. Nothing could keep me from coming home. Hell, I'd ride a titan if I had to, as long as I came home" he replied fondly. He would never leave her, no matter what. Levi was the woman he loved and she was carrying his child. He would never abandon them and would fight blood, tooth and bone to get back to her again after the battle was over.

There were only two things he truly cared about in life, one of them was his Titan research and the other was Levi. Those were two things in his life he could never afford to lose. One would help humanity finally overcome titans and not have to live in fear, the other was his life partner and the mother of his child.

Levi softened, knowing he meant what he said completely. Hanji was not the type of person to lie, it just wasn't in his nature. But he was better at being approachable than her. Suddenly her eyes widened and she stiffened, sensing movement inside of her. The fetus inside of her moving at the sense of her happiness and Hanji being nearby.

Hanji sensed her surprise and pulled away worriedly, sensing that something wasn't right. Was she feeling sick? Her morning sickness had gotten better but she still got it pretty badly now and again. Whatever it was, he would try and make it easier for her, than for her to deal with it all alone.

Levi took one of his hands gently with her own and pressed it to her stomach. Wanting him to feel how amazing this felt, to feel her baby moving inside of her, trying to communicate. Moments like this making her look past the problems and hardships she went through while pregnant, realizing the miracle she had been blessed with.

Hanji's eyes widened in surprise, he had read about the child moving inside of the mother. But he never thought it would feel this amazing, he was happier than words could describe. Levi smiled at him softly, happy to be sharing this experience with him. Being able to feel their baby moving inside of her, slowly growing every day into a small baby.

Hanji's eyes then welled up with tears and he pulled her back into a hug. They really were going to be parent's, weren't they? This felt like the happiest day of his life. Levi hummed and nuzzled into his chest, feeling safe and secure. Though having to work all day was hard, small moments like this made it all better for her.

* * *

Levi stood outside in the sunshine quietly, enjoying the silence before any of the other cadets started making a racket. After being cooped up at a desk for hours, she needed a break to clear her mind. Thankfully, Hanji had taken over with helping so she could have a longer break.

She sighed as she felt the sun on her skin and the gentle breeze blow through her the back of her neck gently fixing the cricks and stiffness she had felt from her earlier position. The baby was making her tired, so taking a short nap later on wouldn't hurt much.

She gently stroked her swollen belly as she leaned against the wall. Being pregnant was exhausting but so was working sitting at a desk for hours to the point her brain was fried. She could only hope it would be worth it at the end and her child didn't turn out to be a little shit who caused her nothing but trouble.

"Captain Levi" a familiar voice asked timidly. She turned her head and was visibly surprised instead of seeing Eren, it was instead his younger adopted sister Mikasa. She raised her eyebrow curiously acknowledging the younger Ackerman "Mikasa?" she replied casually. She wasn't used to seeing Mikasa look so nervous around her before.

Mikasa shifted, her head bowed and her short black hair covering her face slightly. She didn't know how to talk about this without making it awkward at all. But she just hadn't been able to calm her curiosity despite feeling that she would be intruding. So she had come here alone to find out for herself.

"Commander Erwin. H… he said you were pregnant" she replied hesitantly. The rumour had been going around the barracks for a while but she had no idea if it was true. A lot of people had been making bets on whether Levi and Hanji were in a relationship, those that won were making the losers perform dares.

Levi softened but was still tense due to hormones "Indeed. I'm having Hanji's baby so I've been taken off duty from the battlefield" she replied bluntly venting her annoyance. Though she felt bad slightly for seemingly coming across rude to the younger female, her hormones not exactly helping in this situation.

Mikasa hesitated, gripping her hands either side of her. She had always been curious about babies, ever since she was a young girl. Before she died, she remembered asking her mother where they came from. She had never gotten the answer all these years later, though she knew about periods and other changes in her body. But she still didn't know what it felt like to be carrying a baby.

Levi saw Mikasa's apprehensive state and sighed, why couldn't she just come out and say it already "If you want something Ackerman just say it. I'm not exactly in the best of moods as of late" she grumbled irritably. If she was just going to stand there, she would rather go and take a nap in her chambers for some peace.

Mikasa breathed in nervously, preparing herself in case she upset her superior "C… can I touch it? Your belly that is" she asked nervously. She immediately regretted this decision as Levi was very awkward with physical contact. But she had tried and that was the main thing, now she just waited for the answer.

Levi simply stared at the teen, surprised at how the usually headstrong Mikasa was now awkward about touching another woman's pregnant belly. It was rather adorable. She then nodded giving her approval, she didn't mind if people asked first. It was just if they got touchy feely without her permission that she would get upset about it.

Mikasa then approached Levi shyly and touched her belly gently, slightly caressing it with her hands. Her black eyes widening and shining slightly as she stroked the small bump under Levi's shirt. It was amazing to think that there was another human being inside of her. That her captain would bear life from inside of her, it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced.

Levi was slightly amazed at how fascinated Mikasa was, her eyes lighting up like a small child. Making her look her age compared to her usual serious self she showed so much. The latter stroked her belly slightly and moved her hands around, wanting to fully understand the feeling of her pregnant stomach.

Eventually Mikasa got up slowly in a satisfied manner, a small smile on her face. To think that her own mother once carried her inside of her too, just like Levi and her own baby now. "Thank you, Captain" she replied gratefully her voice quiet. It was amazing to think that her own body was capable of such a thing. At least not for many years to come yet.

Levi sighed, but the anger in her tone had died down "Just don't go blabbering to the other brats. I don't need a bunch of teenagers begging to touch my belly" she replied sternly. She had a shorter temper since becoming pregnant. A bunch of annoying teenagers chasing her was the last thing she needed.

Mikasa nodded obediently. However, she wondered if Levi was short because of cravings and hunger. I mean she had been sat at a desk all day, she was bound to be tired. "Um… Captain. Would you like some lunch? I could make you something sweet" she offered. Though they were low on supplies, she could mash her some apples or something.

Levi softened and raised her eyebrow, she had no idea that Mikasa could cook. Maybe she should have Hanji talk to her about her meals from now on too. Would be useful. She then followed Mikasa to the kitchen quietly, eager to satisfy her cravings and fill her aching stomach. It had been a very long day after all, she needed it.


	4. Mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi suffers from her hormones and Hanji tries to cheer her up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff

Levi sat quietly curled up in a ball wearing a blouse, gripping a pillow tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. Grumbling and cursing under her breath trying to control the will to destroy everything in her sight to make herself feel better than he did in this very moment. She just hated everyone and everything right now.

She had a low tolerance for everything and everyone right now, she would happily kick someones ass if it made her feel better. She would shove a broom up Erwin's ass to prove how bossy he was. She would happily scream at the 105th trainee's if it meant they would shut the hell up and behave for once in their damn lives.

Her emotions were all over the place, most likely scaring and confusing a lot of people. One minute she wanted hugs, next minute she hated anyone touching her, the next she hated everything. She was just feeling so much as once and she was emotionally exhausted. She was aware she wasn't acting herself but she couldn't help it.

Her belly was slowly growing as the child inside of her started to develop. But the whole process was taking a toll on her, and she was only 3 months along. Meaning she had more of this shit to deal with. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, she just hoped she would mellow down soon before she killed someone.

She had a bucket nearby the bed in case she vomited as her morning sickness was also pretty bad. She looked like shit and she felt like it too, which didn't help matters at all. Her self esteem had pretty much dropped this past week because of her hormones, taking every comment someone said about her or towards her personally.

More than a few people had apologized for the smallest things, but didn't dare go against her. Though a few people got pissed off or tended to avoid her they knew better than to start something. Even though she was pregnant, Levi was still one of the most feared soldiers in the team. For many reasons of course.

"Fucking Hanji knocking me up. His stupid baby is making me feel like shit" she sobbed. She missed being able to relax and feel normal, instead of all these emotions and nausea. She had a hard time keeping food down, certain foods made her feel sick and she was always tired. She had no idea why she had to suffer for all of this simply to give birth to a baby.

She now had more respect for any woman who had given birth to a child before including her own mother. She had been a single mother living in the slums, young and tired. Giving birth to a child despite having very little herself and then bringing them up as best she could. Giving everything she had to make sure Levi made it.

She was always tired, her emotions were all over the place, she kept puking and she hated everything. She cried over stupid shit almost all the time and she was more irritable than usual. She hated feeling like this but she wouldn't be able to make it stop, she would be stuck like this on and off until the baby arrived.

It was then that the bedroom door opened and Hanji entered the bedroom to see Levi crying on the bed. Her eyes red and half undressed while death gripping a pillow. Despite still being around 3 months the hormones were now starting to hit her pretty hard. The first few months were pretty rough and he felt bad for her having to deal with all of this.

He was doing the best he could to support her, but he would be lying if he wasn't sometimes a little afraid. Given how unpredictable her emotions could be and how easily she could snap. "Hey Levi" he said gently his tone playful. He could see she was feeling shitty so he had come to cheer her up. She must have been tired of crying by now so he would try his best to make her smile.

Upon hearing him enter the room Levi decided to let rip not caring about if she hurt his feelings or not. She had thoughts on her mind and she was going to share them. So he was going to shut up and listen while she ranted for a while. It was the least he could do for her since he was barely ever around nowadays.

"I fucking hate you shitty glasses. You're always working and leaving me alone. You think I like having to deal with this baby on my own" she sobbed. While he was off doing god knows what, she had to stay inside and not do anything that may harm the baby. They were treating her as if she was something fragile, like she was made of glass.

She really hated the fact that Erwin was being so stern with her. She was pregnant not an invalid. She should be allowed some form of freedom instead of being forced to stay at the base all the time. It was easy for him to give orders and enjoy being the boss, but she was bored to death and fed up. Couldn't he just go a little easier on her for crying out loud, the fuzzy eyebrowed jerk.

She barely had any luxuries and was being forced to eat all sorts of weird food because of the baby. She wasn't allowed to over exert herself and she felt like she was going mad from the paperwork. God knows how Hanji was able to stand doing all that research without his brain turning to mush. It was so fucking frustrating to her.

Hanji chuckled, about this time Levi's hormones would be a bit all over because of the baby. But he took them in good stride and simply brushed it off knowing she didn't mean any of it. "I have work to do Levi, I can't just shrug it off. That would be lazy of me, wouldn't it?" he reminded her. They were soldiers as well as would be parents, he had to work on his research for the titans.

He hated neglecting her so much but now that Levi was unable to fight, he was doing her work too. The younger trainees lacked the experience they did so they weren't able to help as much. They were still greenhorns and though they had come a long way, they were still naive to a lot of things and needed to ease into their duties slowly.

Levi stiffened, part of her knew he was right and proud of him. Yet part of her was angry because she hated being cooped up like this, unable to do the things she wanted to. Sometimes it felt like he was mocking her with his freedom, as if he was laughing at her and taunting her with all the things she couldn't do anymore like she used to.

She then turned to him with watery eyes, pouting at him as if she was a small child. "You must hate me, right? That's why you don't want to spend time with me" she sniffled. Because she was growing bigger because of the baby he didn't find her attractive anymore. Because of her hormones, he was scared of her or didn't like her because she was so bossy and needy.

Hanji stiffened, though he was good at dealing with Levi when angry as it was usually just sulky. When Levi cried however, it was waterworks and drama that could often be exhausting. He loved her to pieces and he always would, but sometimes he feared for his life wondering just what she would be capable of in her current state.

"You jerk Hanji! I can't help it you idiot! It's your fault for knocking me up!" she sobbed. If he had been more careful they wouldn't be in this mess and she wouldn't be having his damn baby yet. She then burst into a fresh set of tears, he was now ignoring her because she was pregnant. Probably regretting what had happened and wanting to avoid her. Maybe he didn't even want to be a dad.

Hanji only watched silently with an awkward expression, internally confused and panicked. Though he had read about the changes pregnant women went through, it was much scarier experiencing it in real life. He didn't know what to say or what to do to calm her down. He was only relieved her angry side hadn't come out yet. He had a feeling that pregnant angry Levi would be the scariest thing he had ever seen.

"Levi… its ok. I don't hate you, Erwin just has me doing a lot of the work you can't instead" he replied gently. As to not put too much strain on the baby, he was asking Hanji to take over instead. Though it was hard work and he was often tired, he didn't mind doing it. He would rather not have Levi put too much strain on herself and do only what she was capable of doing.

This was his first child, his first time being a parent and he didn't want to mess it up. He wanted Levi to have a healthy and happy baby that they would raise together. But he couldn't help that in order for that to happen, he had to be a little strict with her, which meant she had to stay at the base and away from the battlefield.

Levi then went silent and stopped crying, still gripping the pillow. A heavy silence then echoed around the room, then a dark aura surrounded Levi that gave Hanji a bad feeling. She death gripped the pillow, nearly shaking with pure rage. Growling under her breath sending shivers down Hanji's spine. Damn Erwin and his self-righteous attitude bossing Hanji about.

He sat at a desk all day giving orders while she was stuck at the base bored off her face. It was good for him but she hated this, she was fucking miserable while he was enjoying himself. It was all fun and games for him but what about her? She had needs too, she got so lonely sometimes she felt like she was going crazy. Wasn't Hanji the father of her baby after all.

She wanted the baby to be able to meet the father while it was in the womb, to hear his voice and talk to it. Not for him to be miles away and in danger while she had to simply tell the baby about him. She knew what it was like to not have a father, it was a very lonely and strange feeling to miss out on having such a bond.

Hanji saw her tenseness and sensed a bad aura coming from her. He had a bad feeling that this was the side of Levi he never wanted to see when pregnant. He was at a loss of what to do right now. He swallowed nervously trying not to shit himself with the fear he was currently feeling "Um… Levi" he asked hesitantly. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this scared in his life.

Levi then flipped her head to look at him, her grey eyes gleaming with a murderous glare and a look that could scare even a titan. Gripping the pillow so hard the seams started to rip a little. Burning holes into Hanji who was close to shaking with fear. He somewhat regretted even coming to see her, if it meant he had to suffer the wrath of her hormonal moods.

" _So, you're just going to kiss Erwin's ass? Do everything he says like a dog? What about me huh? Don't I matter anymore now that you knocked me up?!"_ Levi growled fiercely. Now that he had gotten what he wanted and there was a baby inside of her. He was just going to do his own thing and leave her alone to suffer with the symptoms of pregnancy.

Hanji backed up a little, he knew the Ackerman strength and what they were capable of. Given the chance she could use anything in this room right now as a weapon against him. "Levi, calm down" he said nervously. He knew she was feeling a lot of emotions right now, but taking it out on him wouldn't make it any better. He knew she was under a lot of stress right now but he didn't want to get hurt.

Levi continued glaring and slowly got off the bed, standing up in an intimidating manner. Glaring knives at him, not once looking away from him. Causing Hanji to start mentally screaming. "Hanji…." She said fiercely. She would make him pay for ignoring her for so long. She would get attention, even if she had to force him to spend time with her. He had some balls leaving her alone for so long.

She then began to loom towards Hanji silently, her eyes still sharp and gleaming. While Hanji backed up against the door, his body shaking and worrying about what was going to become of him. If he had known this sort of thing would happen because he impregnated Levi he would have been safer during their sexual intimacy.

* * *

Levi sat happily perched on Hanji's lap, cuddling up to him affectionately with a sweet smile on her face. Her arms wrapped around his neck fondly and nuzzling up to him as if she was a cat. She felt comfortable, more so than she had in a very long time. Being pregnant despite being so early on was not one of the most pleasant experiences of her life.

Hanji sat on the bed silently now relieved but still in shock, he had half expected Levi to kick his ass. This had not gone the way he expected it to after all, but then again nothing was normal anymore. He didn't dare touch her in case she got mad at him again, so he just let her do her own thing. He swore, this baby was going to be the end of him mentally. He was always on edge nowadays.

"Hanji…" Levi trailed off quietly. She could sense he was hesitating about being affectionate with her, which was understandable after how she had acted towards him earlier. She knew she hadn't been the easiest to deal with since she got pregnant. But she did appreciate all that he did for her, it took a weight off her shoulders.

"Yeah" Hanji replied wearily. He really hoped she had calmed down now. He had already been traumatized by seeing Levi that angry. He really didn't want to see that side of her again for a long time. Before he had broke down and cried again then clung to him like mad, he really thought she was about to beat the ever loving shit out of him.

Levi bowed her head and her eyes filled with sadness, despite the fact her body was changing because of the baby inside of her. She still really loved him regardless. She was glad to be having his baby, even though she was scared shitless of what the outcome of her being a parent would be. She had no idea of how this kid was going to turn out after all.

"You know I don't mean it right, all of the stuff I do and say. It's just… the baby" she replied nervously. Sometimes she got so scared that she would lose him while he was out in battle or that he would snap at her because he was done with it all. Saying he couldn't tolerate this anymore, leaving her to fend for herself alone and afraid.

Hanji softened and was stunned by the words that came out of her mouth. He had never heard Levi sound so scared before, not since she told him about being pregnant. He then smiled fondly and slowly raised his hands to wrap them around Levi. Instead of getting mad she softened into his embrace, leaning her face against his chest.

"Yeah, I have read this sort of things in books y'know" he replied fondly. But then again, no matter how much research he did, it would never truly prepare him for the real experience. It was something you had to experience for yourself, everyone had different stories for pregnancy. It was always different depending on the mother, no baby is the same.

Levi sighed heavily, she knew he was just trying to reassure her it sounded like he was making fun of her. This was scary for her after all, her family life had been anything but perfect. Her own mother had been a prostitute and gotten pregnant accidentally but chosen to keep her. She never knew who her father was or what kind of man he had been as she never met him.

Her mother had indeed been able to fight and look after herself, mainly using as self-defence to look after herself. Making people knew with whom they were fucking and she was more than just a pretty face. Though not being as cold blooded as her brother Kenny had been, using her abilities in moderation as she tried to live a peaceful life.

She raised Levi as best she could until her death, the left Levi to care for herself but not by choice. Kenny hadn't been the best parental figure but he did teach her how to fight. Her childhood had been shitty, her teenage years had been shitty and her young adult life had been shitty. Her whole life had been a mess and she had no right to raise a baby.

She knew nothing of being a good mother or how to be affectionate. What if the child grew to hate her, her brief happiness had existed with her mother and with her best friends Furlan and Isabel. After that, she had locked away her heart and thrown away the key, wanting to protect herself from anymore emotional pain.

Hanji then placed one of his hands on her head supportively, staring into an abyss. There was no right or wrong way to raise a child, you simply had to do the best you could. They were both headed into strange and mysterious territory and it was normal to be scared, but they would get through it together which was the most important thing.

"We'll be ok Levi, that much I do know" he said gently stroking her hair. They would be far from perfect parents in his opinion, but they would be loved and raised right. They would be protected and cared for, though it would be an anything but easy childhood. It would be damn near better than the ones the two of them had been through.

Levi softened as she listened quietly, somehow, he knew the right words to ease her soul. To make her fears go away, as if he had some form of magic. A small smile spreading across her face. A warmth growing in her chest, knowing that everything would be ok somehow. That even though it would be hard they would get through this.

"I've put on weight Y'know, soon I'll be huge" she teased. It wouldn't take her long to lose it though, given she would find ways to exercise despite having a baby and being a mother. Just because she would be a mother didn't mean she would be a pushover, hell because she would be a parent she would be even scarier than before.

She dared anyone to say something bad about her kid. They touch a hair on her kids head or even so much as look at them funny. They would rue the fucking day they even so much as tried to make her kid cry. Hell hath no fury, like a protective mother. She would like to see them try and fuck with her, they would deeply regret it.

"Curves are sexy" Hanji replied casually. Her boobs would get bigger too, he couldn't wait to see that either. As the baby grew inside of her, the body prepared milk to feed the baby. However, he would help support her and makes things as comfortable as he could. Though she would have a lot of difficulties during that time.

Levi smirked, could he get any cheesier. But all these words brought her a comfort she didn't know she needed. Making her mood much better than it had been before. "My moods may worsen, what happens if I attack you" she replied playfully. She doubted anyone would dare go against her during this time. Even if they did it wouldn't end well.

"I'd rather it be sexy attack then angry attack" Hanji replied. He was yet to see the horny side of pregnant Levi, but he was eager to see her whenever that did happen. Hell, he would love to take her right now he but didn't want to force her. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible throughout this whole process no matter what.

Levi snorted, he was so full of it but it made her smile. He was putting up with all of this because he genuinely cared about her. That meant more than he knew. To know he was committed to staying beside her. She then rested on his chest affectionately, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He was so soft and warm, making her feel safe and comforted. Making her forget all of her troubles.

She slowly closed her eyes, the warmth of his chest, the sound of his heart and the comfort of his embrace lingering in her mind. Soon she found herself falling into slumber peacefully. Dreaming peacefully on his lap while Hanji held her close to him, she didn't know what personal heaven felt like, but this was close enough for her.

Hanji blinked as he realized Levi was being quiet, that usually meant she was thinking or sulking. Making him wonder if she was still troubled which caused him some concern. "Levi?" he asked curiously. Was she feeling sick? Was something on her mind? Though he didn't mind her being quiet, he still liked to make conversation with her. He then felt her shoulders rise and fall softly, small breaths coming from her mouth.

He then realized she had fallen asleep on him, was he really that comfortable that she had passed out? He smiled fondly and tried not to laugh out of worry of waking her. "What am I going to do with you Levi?" he teased. Sometimes she really was like a child herself. But it only made him love her even more than before.


	5. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reflects upon her role as mother and Hanji's development. While the trainee's host a little surprise

Levi was many things, unsociable, short tempered and hardworking. But an idiot wasn't one of them. She was well aware that people were staring at her and had been for what felt like weeks now. Their stares burning into her back like knives, as if she was somehow the human petting zoo and new attraction for their entertainment.

Ever since people found out she was pregnant, endless rumours and gossip had spread around the base. Endless suspicions running around that were driving her up the damn wall. There were a lot of people that didn't like her as it was, meaning they were enjoying seeing her pregnant and making up lies about her child.

Thank god for Erwin using his authority to clear the air and get rid of most of the rats. But that didn't mean it stopped completely, there would always be those who could slip through the cracks. There would always be people asking questions no matter where you went. Desperate to know what happened in every single one of your personal experiences.

She knew what they were staring at, but she could at least be grateful it wasn't because of her height for once. But if they had any form of respect at all, they would avert their gaze at once. If they thought she was scary before, they would have nightmares of what she was capable of doing despite being a pregnant woman.

This was a natural process, all women carried the ability to create life. She was of the right age to and was expected had she not been a soldier. Because of her duty, a family had been out of the question. Not wanting to put her child in a difficult life, not the same way she had growing up. Wanting better for them than what she had been through growing up.

But there was nothing they could do about it now, she had accepted her fate as a mother to be. And secretly, she was excited to raise the life that she and Hanji had so carefully made. Her baby bump was more noticeable than ever, making others around her aware that she was carrying a baby inside of her. However, being so far along she could no longer wear her uniform.

But she had been banned from going onto the battlefield while in her condition. Though they had lost one of their strongest fighters, Erwin was not willing to put the safety of her child at risk. She no longer fit into her trousers, shirt or any of her clothes. Her body having changed compared to what it used to be. But because of being pregnant, she was no longer a soldier, for the time being at least.

Though, returning to the battlefield would be a conflicting decision to make being a mother. Though the child was not born yet, she was already becoming maternal and protective over her baby. Knowing what dangers her child would face, given they still hadn't come any closer to defeating the titans and now she was bringing her child into this.

She could still work in her office and do paperwork, if she could concentrate enough without falling asleep on the desk. Her body prone to back ache and mental breakdowns because of hormones. Every little thing pissing her off, no matter what it was it just caused her to snap. Lashing out at nearly anyone who rubbed her the wrong way or even looked at her funny.

She had a million emotions rushing through her body a mile a minute. Causing her to act a little crazy because of them. But luckily some people were being understanding of her situation. Knowing the strain and emotional pressure that she was currently under, that she couldn't help but act a little out of the ordinary through all of this.

She leaned back against the bench wearily, having wanted to get some fresh air to cure her nausea. Rubbing her swollen belly in hopes of getting the baby to calm down and allow her to feel better. The struggles of being a mother was a challenge and she had respect for women who went through this. Even before experiencing it for herself, knowing how hard a job it could be.

She was now 5 months along with the baby, as it seemed to be growing fast. Meaning it was healthy at least, something she could be grateful for even if it was a pain in the ass. Knowing her child was doing well. Making itself known by moving around in her belly a lot, especially during the night. Making it hard for her to sleep sometimes, that was when she was able to find a comfortable position.

She was grateful at least that her civilian clothes that she was forced to wear at least suited her. She swore if Erwin or Hanji chose something ridiculous or showy, she would have beaten them within an inch of their lives. Though she was weakened because of her pregnancy, limiting her fighting skills. But that didn't mean her strength or power was gone.

Not allowing them to take advantage of her for their own amusement while she carried the baby. Knowing full well they would have their fun when they were able, knowing she had her limitations now. Though she had been skeptical, when she finally saw the dress she had been touched. Allowing her to become nostalgic and somewhat emotional upon seeing the garment chosen for her.

Standing there in awe as she gazed upon it, eventually holding it close to her. Stroking the material as she allowed herself to reminisce and even shed a few tears. Bittersweet memories coming back. The dress reminded her of something her mother would have worn. Similar to the dress she wore right up until she died. Bringing back memories she never knew she still carried inside of her.

It was a plain white dress, that reached just above her ankles. It had long sleeves that reached her elbows and had a V shaped stretched collar. With a slight ruffle on the chest and lace at the bottom. Though it was indeed maternity wear during her time being pregnant, she had thought about altering it, so she could continue to wear it after the baby was born. It would be a shame to waste it.

Though she had no idea where they had managed to get such a thing, she was indeed grateful for it. But if anyone said anything about her clothes, they best be prepared for backlash. She may have been pregnant, but she was no pushover that was for damn sure. She was still capable of putting someone in their damn place if need be. Nothing had changed by that extent.

She was still the same person, she was just making life changes that took a lot to handle. But she had been reassured that she would slowly adapt to the role and become happy eventually. As there was no greater feeling than the love you would feel for your child once it was born. Never realizing how precious something could be to you.

"Captain Levi!" a familiar voice yelled loudly snapping her from her thoughts. Thank goodness, they had found her. Wasn't she tired from wondering about on her feet from carrying the baby? Though he admired her stamina through all of this, pushing herself wasn't good for herself or the baby. She needed to be more thoughtful of her actions, it would have consequences.

Levi frowned, so much for her peace and quiet. Wondering if she could ever get away from people. She already had to deal with Hanji, though she was glad he was eager to be a father. He was awfully touchy feely nowadays, to the point of being annoying. Hoping that he would have learned to keep his distance.

* * *

_Levi lay on her back with an annoyed expression, trying hard to enjoy her book seeing as there was little else she could do. But this was getting damn near ridiculous now and she had more than enough. Wishing he would find something else to keep himself appeased when his mind wondered and needed stimulation to keep him entertained._

_She had known from the start that Hanji would be there for her, after their touching talk when she told him for the first time. Knowing that he wouldn't abandon her throughout this difficult time._ _Though she was glad he was so eager and happy about this. Personal space no longer seemed to exist, causing her to question whether or not he should sleep outside instead._

_If it meant she got some peace and quiet without her stomach becoming a topic of conversation so be it. It was rare anyone talked about anything else when she came up as a topic nowadays. Like they had forgotten the person she used to be before the baby, as if she wasn't humanities strongest soldier anymore. Just an ordinary woman._

" _Amazing, truly a miracle. So cute, so cute!" Hanji mumbled happily tears welling up. Birth was not only a beautiful thing but the miracle of life in general. Unable to believe how amazing this was._ _How Levi had never thought she could be a good mother was a mystery to him. She was already fitting well into the role and looking after their unborn baby like a natural. Showing she had it in her._

_Levi was developing fast and she couldn't be any less proud of becoming a father. Eager to meet the face of his and Levi's child when they were eventually born into this amazing world._ _But feeling them move and communicate with them while in the fetus. It was truly an amazing thing, causing him to want to be closer with her. To understand their baby better._

_Levi irked, her eyebrow twitching. While she was glad he was happy about the baby, it was all he seemed to do nowadays. Her body was getting stiff and she would need to turn over at some point._ _She didn't want to get cramps or that would just leave her in a shitty mood for the rest of the day. Like she said, she didn't want to take it out on Hanji unnecessarily by accident which would cause her to regret it._

_However, she was trying to be patient as to not snap at him. But her patience was slowly wearing thin and hormones sure as hell were not helping in this moment whatsoever._ _She was a mixture between irritated, tired, hungry and emotional. Though she had no idea which side of her would come out first. Thus she was trying to contain herself and not let them show._

" _Hanji" she replied calmly. Trying to keep her cool despite the fact she so badly wanted to push him off and tell him to find a hobby. She was trying to be reasonable and not snap at him. But his clingy attitude and obsession with her baby starting to become irritating. Wondering why he couldn't be helpful instead of touchy feely._

_Hanji peered up at her curiously still rubbing her belly. He had read somewhere that this sort of thing comforted the baby, thus it would not cause Levi too much discomfort and keep them calm._ _He had been thinking about her this whole time and tried not to get in her way. But his emotions got the better of him and he couldn't help but be a little excited about all of this._

_Levi shifted, seeing his damn face like that melted her heart. Damn it, why did her baby daddy have to be so cute? She then sighed heavily "Could you knock that off. Its getting annoying" she replied sternly._ _She was glad he was embracing his role as a future father, but this was too much. She wasn't some human petting zoo for him to do more of his research on for crying out loud._

_Surely, he had stuff on the titans to do and business to take care of. I mean he wasn't stifled from his duties like she was. So why? Why was he spending his every waking moment with her only to fan-girl over their baby? Wouldn't he get into trouble for it? How was Erwin not being stricter with him about the work he still had to do._

_Hanji blinked and then sat up with a smile, then wrapped his arms around her making her blush. God, she was so cute when she was mad, even more so now when she was pregnant._ _She was blossoming into even more of a mature woman as she went through her development. Her sex appeal advancing at an alarming rate that it was hard for him to hold back._

" _I can't help it Levi, I just love you so much. I can't wait to meet out baby" he replied happily. He wondered if they would have his personality and Levi's looks. Or his looks and Levi's personality._ _Either way their child would be perfect, both a blend of their combined DNA. The bi-product of their affections for one another and hopefully would carry their skills in battle and intelligence._

_Levi felt her cheeks heat, that was the cheesiest thing she had ever heard and yet made her so happy. This man was the father of her child, but she couldn't imagine it being anyone else._ _She bowed her head, resting it on his arm as she felt her cheeks flush. "Idiot" she muttered. She found it hard to believe this guy with the mentality of a curious child was going to be a parent._

* * *

Levi looked up quietly, her eyes filled with a silent rage. Hoping to vent her displeasure at being disturbed to whoever was calling her. Maybe if they saw her expression it may scare them off and return her peaceful silence. She looked up to see Eren hurrying towards her. Out of all the trainees he cared for her opinion and idolized her the most. Which was both admirable and creepy at the same time.

Given she was pregnant, her raging hormones gave her little tolerance for a lot of things. One of them being Eren's ability to be a pain in the ass who never stopped asking questions. She sighed heavily, venting her silent rage. "What is it Yeager?" she asked sharply. He better have a damn good excuse to be disturbing her peace and quiet in such a rude manner. It was rare she got any nowadays.

Eren stopped to catch his breath momentarily, having run all this way to find her. He then stood up and saluted her, even if she was pregnant and off duty, she was still his superior. Though she had always radiated authority and power before, she now had a different air about her. She had a sense of maturity and womanhood about her that he had never seen before.

"Um… Captain Levi. Uh… that is. I was wondering if you would join me" he replied awkwardly. The others had told him to be really quiet about this in hopes of surprising her. Knowing how capable he was of running his mouth. He and the other cadets has bunched together in hopes of making her feel better about being a mother. God knows she was under all sorts of pressure as it was through all of this.

Levi blinked and raised her eyebrow suspiciously, Eren was known for his pranks. But she doubted he had the balls to try anything against her. Not unless he wanted to be severely punished. However, nothing in his body language gave away that this was a prank of any kind. So, she could only believe in his words and see what he had in store for her. She then sighed heavily and got to her feet.

Wincing and groaning as she did so, though not being fully swollen being pregnant was still hard work. She then turned to Eren with a silent glare, warning him that this better not be a prank. "Lead the way Yeager" she replied sternly. If this was a joke on his half, she would make sure he would pay for this. Making sure he was thoroughly punished for at least a month.

Eren nodded and quickly started walking ahead, knowing not to test her through all of this. Knowing how scary Levi could be, meaning she would be like Satan incarnate while pregnant. So he was trying to be as reasonable and not cause her any bother, knowing that he would be at risk if he even made the smallest mistake.

* * *

Eren opened a door calmly, glad he had managed to get Levi to follow him all this way here. Though he had been skeptical that this plan would work, as always Armin's ideas had followed through. He then entered quietly into the dark room though he was indeed nervous. He could feel her eyes burning into his back, suspicious of whatever antics he had in store for her.

Levi then followed suit after the teen, wondering what the hell he was up to. If he planned on taking advantage of her in the dark, then he was very much mistaken. Damn horny teenagers. She knew a lot of people had crushes on her, but they were just kids so they meant no harm. As long as they didn't overstep their boundaries.

Suddenly, the room lit up surprising her. Curtains being opened to show a bright room full of all the trainees smiling. Banners up, lots of bright colours and many of different food before her. Was this? Were they holding her some form of celebration? But it wasn't her birthday, so why on earth was all of this going on? She really had no idea, but she was pleased by it.

"Congratulations Captain Levi!" a choir of voices replied. Though they never expected this to happen, they were happy for her newfound motherhood. Glad that she was starting this new part of her life. But no matter what she was going to be their captain and would still follow her. But they would try to help out and make her life easier than it had been before. Now that she was to become a mother.

Levi blinked in surprise, in all her years she had never once had a party like this. Celebrations were not something she had ever experienced. So, this meant a lot more to her than they knew. They had gone out of their way make this just for her, obviously having put in a lot of planning and effort into this little get together.

Armin came forwards wearing a bashful smile "We all chipped in, though it's nothing fancy" he replied apologetically. But they had done their very best to make it special for her. It wasn't often someone had a baby after all. Given they were all soldiers, such human desires often had to be put on hold for the sake of humanity.

Levi stared at them all in awe, they hadn't needed to do this. But they still had, and it meant so much. She had forgotten that aside from being her cadets, they were also kids too. She then smiled gratefully, her hormones getting the better of her as she felt tears well up. She was not usually one to cry, but nobody had done something this sweet for her before.

* * *

Sasha sat down beside Levi first, though Connie and Jean had gotten on her case about it. She didn't see anything wrong with the kid having such a present. It would be fun to play with after all. "Here you go, Connie and Jean were against it. But I thought it would be cool" she replied with a smile. If Levi liked it, she would have proven them all wrong which was enough for her.

Levi blinked and took the gift, half expecting it to be something strange. Sasha was known for being quirky, but she was none the less grateful for the thought. Though she was an odd girl, Sasha had a big heart and was smarter than she appeared to be. Slowly unwrapping the brown paper that encased the gift inside.

Her eyes then widened in awe at what she saw before her. "Is… is this?" she replied in shock holding up the weapon. It was one of the wooden swords from the training camps they had come from. Though one would expect her to be mad, instead she was simply surprised by how expected this present was. That and how she had smuggled it out.

Sasha smiled in a goofy way, knowing how odd the present seemed. "They may as well learn to look after themselves. Besides, they can pretend to be a pirate" she replied in amusement. The kid would need toys after all. With their imagination they could be whatever they wanted to be, which would make for a lot of happy memories.

Levi stroked the weapon quietly. Though technically it counted as stealing, they were no longer trainees. When she had grown up in the underground, she had first owned a knife too. She then folded it up and nodded at Sasha gratefully. Though she hoped her child would not end up the same way as her, she would be glad that they would know self-defense from danger.

Sasha then smiled back at her and got up, ready to go and boast to her friends about her present. Glad she could prove them wrong on Levi getting annoyed about the present. Showing that even the strangest of gifts, they could be of use to anyone should they know what to do with it. Proving their weight in gold.

* * *

Jean sat down beside Levi bashfully, worried he would get teased for this. It wasn't a very manly skill to have but he thought the gesture would be nice. But then again it wasn't much use as a soldier. He then placed the box on Levi's lap, trying to avert her gaze. He had worked for days on this and finally it had turned out nice. Putting sleep on the line just to get it finished it time.

Levi blinked, confused by his state of embarrassment. Wondering if it was an odd present or something, or if he was dared into giving this present. Though brash, Jean did have a good heart underneath his pride. Though it was hard to see. So she doubted this was a form of prank or a dare, he wasn't that type of guy.

She opened the box and her eyes widened, her dull blue eyes locked on it. Stroking the material affectionately, unable to believe that he had made this. He certainly had some skills. This would come in handy though one would not expect it, he could make all sorts of things that could be of use to them during winter and such.

"Its dumb I know. But, at least the baby will never be cold" he replied awkwardly. His mum had done the same to him growing up, teaching him the skill so it would be of use to him one day. It was something it could wear to keep warm as it grew up. Keeping it safe and protected always. Which was always important for a kid.

Levi blinked, inside was a carefully woven scarf and hand made at that. Hours of rigorous work had to have gone into this. But she never thought the likes of Jean would be into needlework. She then placed the cover on the box and placed it down beside her. She then turned to Jean gratefully "You're a good kid Kirstein, if only you were mature enough to not let your temper get the better of you" she teased.

If he was capable of being as thoughtful as this. Then why not show it, his teammates would appreciate him more and Mikasa may see what a good guy he was. But then it was not her place to interfere. But she could always offer advice and give her opinion on the matter, helping them through mistakes so they would come out better.

Jean blushed, not knowing what to say to this. Hearing the tone in her voice which meant she was telling the truth. But he wondered if this was the hormones speaking or if it was herself. "T… Thank you ma'am" he replied shyly. Not wanting to be rude and leave her waiting with a reply. He had thought she would tease him for making such a mushy present for the baby.

He then got up and went to talk to Sasha and Connie about his homemade present. Hoping that they would boost his confidence a little about how Levi had really liked the present. From the corner of her eye she saw Connie give him a thumbs up and Sasha asking him some questions with hopeful eyes. Possibly asking for a scarf herself.

* * *

Mikasa sat down quietly beside Levi, feeling embarrassed about this gift. It was something that her mother had given her before she passed away. Now it was time for it to be passed on. Though she would one-day share this with her own children someday, it felt only right that Levi's child have it too. It was a family tradition of sorts after all. So, it was only right to pass it on.

She then handed Levi a crest, it would be wrong to mark it on their skin. Though her mother had done this to her, she had a stronger tolerance to pain compared to most. But whether Levi's child would or not was up for debate. Unlike how her mother did, so forming it on an item seemed better. So, they could keep it with them always.

"My mother gave this to me before she died. It was the emblem of our family, a birth right. So… it only feels right that your child have it too" she replied awkwardly. Though not as mushy as the others, it was still important in her opinion. Their child knowing where they came from, and should they awaken like Levi and herself. What they were capable of.

Levi blinked and then took the handmade crest carefully. This was probably the most emotional of all, though neither Mikasa nor herself had spoken about it. This was something that the girls mother had done before death. It was a right of passage and teaching them about heritage, of their family and what it stood for. Given her parents were both dead, this would mean a great deal to the younger Ackerman.

She then stroked the badge carefully, it was hand woven and firm. Like Jean's it was handmade and must have taken a long time to make. She had learned Mikasa's late mother had taught her to sow. It was funny how the strangest of traits could prove useful to someone, especially when it came to gifts. But she was sure each gift would make her child happy, when they learned the true value.

She then looked at Mikasa, her dull blue eyes hard but kind. Showing her gratitude to the younger female. Knowing this must have been hard to make as it would bring back sad memories. "Thank you Mikasa. I appreciate this" she replied calmly. Though the lineage of their family was a mystery, it was something they should celebrate none the less. For they were a rare breed.

Mikasa nodded, she knew Levi was not one who was good at showing weakness easily. Having developed her strong nature over time, but she knew she appreciated the gift. She then gave her a small smile before getting up to go and join Eren and Armin at the back. As she was feeling a little shy about having shown such a soft side of herself.

* * *

Levi sat in the corner, sipping her tea and occasionally eating the cake in front of her. She had no idea of how they had managed to make this given ration control, but it was well made. But then again, ask the king enough and he would give the Military whatever they wanted. So, she had a feeling that Erwin may have pulled a few strings in his favour to make this happen.

She got the feeling Jean and Sasha may have made this, given their skill for cooking. The two held many talents that were often overlooked because of their dorky personality and goofy friendship. Showing there was more to them that meets the eye. The cake was soft and moist, flavoured with a zingy citrus but well made. Something she could appreciate.

These brats, her soldiers whom she was in care of. The future of humanity, they had gone out of their way to have a little party to celebrate her pregnancy. Though she had never expected it. She never thought they would even care, as it was in natural human biology after all. But somehow it made her happy, to know that they did respect and care for her in their own way.

Her child would be loved and spoiled, as she had never had these things growing up. She had lived in a dirty, dark and cold place where the sun barely ever shone, and people were forgotten. Her own mother doing the unthinkable just to get by and put food on the table. But it was something she would forever be grateful for. And a gesture she would never forget, for her entire existence.

She had never thought about it or noticed it before, but these kids really looked up to her. They idolized her and in a sense, they saw her as a guardian figure, respecting her wisdom and leadership. She then took a bite out of the cake quietly, not wanting it to go to waste after all the trouble it had cost. It wasn't often she even wanted such luxuries despite her position, not wanting to stoop to that level.

As she ate, she was pleased by the many flavours that hit her tongue. The baby inside of her liked it too, which meant hopefully she could keep it down. Which nowadays was a rarity given her change in palette. A small smile appearing on her face "Its good" she replied quietly.


	6. Babies room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji thinks over the procedures to expecting the birth of his child, Levi reflects on her past and following her mothers footsteps. And Mikasa and Jean come to terms with their new responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff

Hanji sat at his desk as he went over paperwork, though for once it had nothing to do with the titans. No, this was about his lover and the preparations of taking care of their child as they entered the world. Though Levi was still 5 months and had a long way to go, there was a lot they needed to have done for when the day came. I mean they were going to be parents after all. This was not something to be taken lightly, parenthood was a full time job and the child would rely on them for food and protection. Until they were strong enough to stand on their own feet and get by without their help. Bringing an innocent and vulnerable life into this ugly world ruled by cannibalistic giants, corrupt royals and aristocrats. It would be their job to help this baby through this dark and confusing life.

Both he and Levi had experienced an anything but pleasant life growing up, making them grateful for what they had now compared to their past lives. He had spent his life experimenting on Titans and studying them in hopes of learning how to defeat them and understanding where they came from. Though they were no closer to defeating the titans despite all their efforts, but it was not in vain.

Due to her life in the underground poverty, Levi had issues with authority and was very strict about whom she gave her trust to and fully opened up to. Given her past experiences with betrayal and how far she had gone to survive. It had been a long time before he and Levi developed the friendship and later relationship that they had now. She was loyal to him and Erwin, but still defiant towards the king and the military police, still showing her punk side. But it was because of this that allowed them to grow so close, they accepted one another's faults and had a similar sense of humour.

Back then he never could have seen them creating a family or having kids, I mean this was a big step after all. But they would do the best they could, being parents was a learning experience which would soon come naturally to them. Mistakes would be made, but they would learn from them and eventually get into a habit. Though she was unaware of it herself, Levi was slowly showing signs of being a mother. The way she would protectively place her hand on her stomach, occasionally stroke it and how she was always gazing into the distance and thinking of the future. She would do what was best for her child, no matter the circumstances. She was just that kind of woman and he respected that, she did what needed to be done but still kept her empathy and self awareness. Thinking about how her actions would affect her loved ones.

They would not be giving birth in their bed as Levi would only complain about the filth and body fluids getting on the bed. So, they had booked a ward she could use privately, that would be guarded by trusted soldiers. None of the ones that hated Levi. Though Levi hated them he was considering the military police. They would need a hot tub to wash the baby in to clean it off, as well as cleaning up Levi. Pain killers, towels, clean clothes for baby and Levi, a doctor would need to be present and a skilled surgeon just in case. Making sure all bases were covered so nothing went wrong. This was his first baby and he wanted to do things right.

Erwin agreed it would be private and nobody could enter, this would be a stressful time after all. Levi's temper and emotions would be worse than usual, and she would undoubtedly snap at anyone. So, it would be only himself, Hanji, Mike and the doctor present. Hanji to hold her hand and keep her rational, Mike to keep guard to make sure nobody interrupted and he of course would make sure things went smoothly. This had to be done professionally and as stress free as possible.

However, Erwin was not completely heartless and knew about those who looked up to and carried strong bonds with Levi. Of course, the younger trainees would be allowed to visit when it was all over, but while she was in birth they would be forced to remain outside. For the sake of Levi and theirs; so, nobody got hurt or stressed out. Childbirth was a beautiful thing, but it was also an incredibly stressful situation too. The younger soldiers did not need to be traumatized by a screaming Levi covered in body fluids and blood.

But for all his preparation he knew there was one thing he could not take away from all this. The pain that Levi would endure during childbirth, which was what would make it more difficult. Though they were advancing in medicine, they were not yet far enough to remove all pain. After this Levi would be sore for a long time, remembering what it was like to birth their baby. He doubted she would want to do this again any time soon, but that was understandable. Everyone remembered their first time, no matter the situation.

He chuckled to himself, though he wasn't the one who would be pushing another life out of him. He was scared too, his whole life he had spent focusing on science and his discoveries, putting them towards their missions and understanding their enemy. But now he was facing an unknown trial and that scared him shitless. Fatherhood. Yes, he was supportive of Levi because he had read through every change and adaption to pregnancy. But even reading about it didn't make it any less strange when experiencing it in real life for yourself. Fiction and real life were two completely different matters after all.

But how could he show such a face towards Levi, it would only freak her out and worry that he was backing out. The last thing she needed was more stress, that could cause harm to herself or her baby. He undoubtedly wanted to be a father, to have a baby with the woman he loved. But that didn't mean he couldn't worry about being a crappy father or how their child may turn out. Anxiety was expected after all.

He and Levi had created a life together, a new Ackerman would be born into the world. One born of his genius level intellect and one of her inhuman skills and abilities. Their child may grow up to be the hope of the human race and defeating the titans. But he knew that in the wrong hands, people may persuade their child to be used as a weapon or worse. People didn't like Levi as it was, but many respected her. People didn't like him because he used the titans as science subjects instead of killing many of them. People may assume the worst of them or may even see them as unfit to be parents on account of being soldiers. Due to now being a mother, Levi would be inactive for a while until she was fit to fight again. Which would be a large blow when it came to battle.

People would become desperate and pressure them with this situation, saying they planned the pregnancy or calling them cowards. Saying how she used motherhood to get out of battle and her responsibilities; when that was not the case at all. That the survey core were avoiding the seriousness of the titans and using funding from the civilians the same way the Military police did. God, when you took a step back you really saw the mess in this. But he had taken an oath of responsibility to Levi. They had chosen to keep it and even Erwin had wanted them to become parents and he was rarely wrong. But he was still scared, of the unknown and what may happen.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door snapping him out of his daze. Realizing how lost in his own thoughts he had been, spacing out instead of focusing on his work like usual. Sighing heavily under his breath, things were piling up so much it was hard to wear a smile half the time now. His worries starting to visibly show compared to how he used to act confident.

Levi opened the door slowly, wearing her usual white dress but now with a red cardigan over her shoulders. She looked worried and tired, which only made him feel worse. Stressing her out would not be good for the baby, she needed to take care of herself. He needed to take care of her. "Working hard I see, nowadays you seem to be taking on both our duties" she joked though her tone hinted seriousness. She still did paperwork but on account of the strain slowly growing on her back, it was becoming harder to do. Having to work from bed instead to keep herself off her feet.

Hanji chuckled, but yes, she was right. Levi was slowly running out of things she could do due to her pregnant belly. Erwin was slowly but surely becoming sterner with her and making adaptions to her pregnancy stages. But in his own way he was showing he cared, trying to remind Levi that she was a person as well as a soldier. "I just want everything to be ready for us. God knows childbirth is going to be stressful enough for you".

Levi softened, she appreciated how much care and thought he was putting into this. But at the same time, he was neglecting himself. Right now, he was the strongest asset to the core, on account of her being pregnant. She was no longer able to be of help like she used to. However, she was not completely useless and was no fragile little bunny. She could take care of herself and her lover just fine. Fair enough they were an unorthodox couple, but then no parents were perfect especially first-time ones. She then grabbed his cravat and pulled him to his feet, she may have been pregnant, but her strength remained. "C'mon shitty glasses, I have a surprise for you" she teased. It was not dangerous and would allow them to have some fun. They needed a little fun after all.

* * *

"Erwin had a small room made next to ours for the baby. Its nothing special but we can at least make it look… homely?" she replied. Their old room had been adapted from the fancy one it had been. Giving it a smaller attached room for the child. It was still plain, with wooden paneling to keep in warmth and allowing them to decorate and the basics of any baby room. Changing table, bath, crib, curtains, rocking chair, basket etc. All the things a baby would need while living in its first room as it grew up.

She had to pull a few strings to make sure her child got everything it needed, food, warmth, love and basic needs. Relieved that she could use her position to get benefits that may make motherhood easier and less stressful. But the pay off would be worth it, having a nice spacious room to live in and she would be nearby her child so she could hear them cry from the other room.

Hanji was amazed at how much effort she had put in already, this room would be where their baby would grow and live. Where Levi would feed them, put them to sleep, sing to them, tell them stories and protect them. This is where their child's life would begin, its first memory as a human being. The wood would stop the cold from getting in, but cleaning it was another matter. But they could worry about that when the time came.

"The gifts the trainees gave us are in a small toy box. Of course, the sword and symbol can be given to them when they are older. But the scarf can be used to keep them warm" she replied gently. They would all one day be of use to their baby at different stages in their life. Their first toy, their first clothes, a gift of their family inheritance, all things that would mean a lot to them as they grew up.

Hanji walked forward thinking about the design the room would have. It needed to be homely, gender neutral and welcoming. Something that would look nice until the child was old enough to decorate their own room. So many ideas filling his mind, imagining what it would look like when the room was finally completed. A fond smile spreading across his face, a strong sense of adoration for his wife and unborn child filling his chest.

"We could make them a homemade lullaby, they'll need a blanket to sleep with, a pillow, a high chair, you know basic baby needs. But we can deal with that nearer the time. What matters now is how it should look" Levi explained. Mikasa and Jean seemed to be the most creative so far, so putting them in charge of making a lullaby for the baby's room would not be a bad idea. They could both use their creative input and neither one would let anyone damage it. They could get a basic blanket from one of the markets, pillows could be made but they would need a feather one. But they could get something like that via Erwin, as a comfier pillow would be better to keep he baby warm.

Hanji gazed at the room, for the time being they did not know the gender of their child. But they would be happy with either, as long as it was born healthy. Levi wasn't exactly a girly girl type and he could be rather dorky himself. So, neither of them fit gender stereotypes. They would be smarter and stronger than most kids their age, on account of his IQ and Levi's own abilities. They'd hopefully be a looker, well if they took more after Levi they would. Depending on the personality they dominantly inherited, they would either be a dork or an ice queen. "What about the colour? Painting wood is becoming a trend you know" he joked. Yellow was a gender-neutral colour, blue would match the sky and cream would be nice. One that was seen as non-stereotypical for a baby. So, they wouldn't have to change it when the baby was born.

Levi's eyes widened, a thoughtful expression on her face. She had never thought about that before, but it did seem like a good idea. "Pale yellow or cream, or maybe even a light green colour" she replied thoughtfully. She wanted the baby to have a nice room, one that seemed welcoming. She wanted their baby to have everything she could manage, everything she never had growing up. For their child to be loved, safe, warm and comfortable. To know it would never have to feel scared or lonely. To never live in the dark.

Hanji was surprised by her response, not expecting her to take it literally. But she seemed very invested in the idea, so he may go along with it. It wasn't often Levi dabbled in her feminine side, given she had a fiery nature at heart. She had become more tomboyish and masculine because of the way her uncle raised her and the life she lived in the underground."I can talk to Erwin, though we will be doing it together". There was no way Erwin had time to decorate a baby's room being the Commander of the survey core.

Levi was now banned from going into battle, so she had plenty of free time to decorate and he was fed up of paperwork himself. It would be a nice break for them and allowing them to bond. Another step to help them get ready for becoming parents. "It's best I do as much as I can before I'm bedridden anyway" she joked. The baby was growing slowly every day and her stomach was starting to swell. So, doing as much physical movement as she could before it became to much for her was crucial.

Hanji did feel bad for her, the bigger her belly got the more constricted her movements and freedom became. Making her miss the small things she had taken for granted before now. "Better make up for lost time then" he teased. No matter how big she got, Levi was still beautiful to him. In fact, she had exuded sex appeal and health ever since she became pregnant. She was glowing, only making his heart swell with love. She shoved him playfully but laughed. Enjoying being able to joke about like always.

* * *

Levi sat by the window stroking her pregnant belly affectionately. She had never thought she would be a good mother, but her opinion was slowly starting to change. A sense of strong maternal protection for her child starting to kick in. She had also started to respect and reflect on her personal life more deeply because of it. How her own mother had lived as a single pregnant mother in the underground and raised her in such circumstances on her own. The things she had sacrificed for Levi and how far she had gone to make sure they were both comfortable and well fed.

Now she was following her mothers' footsteps, albeit in much better circumstances but still a surprise pregnancy. But at least her child would know her father and be raised in a world that was better than the one she lived in. She was not the best person to deal with, she had a lot of beef with many people. But she was not a bad person, she was simply the way she was from the life she had lived. She was born into poverty, raised in an underground slum with no sunshine. Her uncle abandoned her to raise herself, she lost her own mother as a child. Her childhood friends were murdered, and she was raised to work as a thug/thief to survive. In that sort of world. If you didn't tough up, you died. You had to be strong to survive, doing whatever you could to get food and shelter.

But she would not let her child live the same way. Her child would have a nice room to sleep in with warm blankets and a soft bed. They would be well fed, protected and have a roof over their head. She would have both her parents and never alone. She would have Mikasa and Jean as god parents, the rest of her allies and friends would be their family. She would be able to go out in the sun whenever she wanted, she could play outside every day. She would never have to worry about fighting to stay alive. She would have a better life, the one she had longed for growing up.

"I won't let anything happen to you" she whispered under her breath. She may not have planned on becoming a mother, but she would do a damn good job at trying to be one. No parent was perfect, but as long as your child didn't hate you and ended up as a decent human being. You'd done your job. If someone so much as tried to lay a hand on her child or meant them any ill will at all. She and Hanji would do everything and anything in their ability to make sure that person paid.  _Nobody_ would hurt her child and live to tell the tale, or in the most merciful situation come out un-traumatized.

Hanji opened the door quietly, holding a tray of food. Neither of them having had any lunch yet. His heart skipping a beat as he watched Levi sit quietly by the window stroking her pregnant belly. An air of loveliness about her that made his heart ache with love. She had certainly started to change in terms of body too, her hair was starting to get longer. But it looked good on her, her bangs were longer and reached her eyes now. Her undercut was growing out and giving her a short above shoulder bob. Her skin was smoother and healthier, her complexion was great too.

But to keep that healthy glow, she had to keep taking care of herself. During this time she better expect to keep getting spoiled and babied, because right now she had to rely on him. "I brought us some lunch" he replied fondly. Nothing special, some beef stew and dumplings, water and some toasted bread with bramble jam and butter on top. Hopefully she could stomach this much. A few of his other cooking attempts, she had been sick or been put off by the scent alone.

Levi turned quietly, and the scent of food wafted up her nose. Thankfully the scent did not make her stomach turn so she could hopefully consume it. Nowadays she had a pickier diet than she usually would, but it was for the sake of their baby. Their child knowing exactly what it wanted, knowing what it needed to stay healthy and give them both nutrients. Or at the very least what would keep them both in a good mood.

* * *

Levi sighed as she spooned the stew into her mouth, not too rich or too bland. Perfectly balanced and tasty, the dumplings perfectly crisp on the outside and soft on the inside. Heavenly with every taste. Luckily Hanji had become good at noticing what foods she had become more sensitive too since becoming pregnant. Knowing what foods to avoid and what foods to keep giving her. As to keep Levi happy and make sure she wasn't sick. She was so lucky to have a husband who was a science geek and could tell you word for word about human anatomy. It helped to have someone who could understand pregnancy and not get too stressed out about it.

Hanji hummed, glad to see her be able to eat a decent meal. He had been a little concerned that she may get full too soon or get sick. This had been a lucky shot as he had been worried she wouldn't be able to eat it. "I take it baby approves of cooking" he replied in relief. Seeing Levi being able to eat a full meal brought him a lot of relief. Her appetite had been all over the place since she had become pregnant.

"We both do" she replied contently. She needed her strength and the baby needed nutrients from the food she ate to stay strong and grow. Though she had to admit it was stressful not being able to eat the thing she loved. But it would pay off once the baby was born, every action she did now would ensure the health and safety of her baby. It relied on her while growing inside of her body, so she had to do everything in her power to keep it healthy.

Now that they were alone for a while, with no work getting in the way. Hanji could finally speak his mind on a few matters that had been bothering him for a while. However, it was best to go for the easiest subject first. "I've been meaning to ask you something, its pretty important. I mean, the gender is going to be a surprise but…. Have you thought of names at all? I mean, all babies need one" he asked curiously. Every name he thought of somehow seemed wrong, unfitting.

Levi hummed, tilting her head. Her mothers name had been unusual and beautiful. Her uncle had a common name. And hers meant "joined" and was of Hebrew origin, and her surname meaning "Ploughing". But she wanted her babies name to stand out, to be different. "I was thinking Esme for a boy and Noelle for a girl" she said thoughtfully. Esme meant esteemed or loved, Noelle meant day of birth. Their child would be loved regardless of gender and their birth would be a day they would always remember.

Hanji was impressed, both French names and beautiful. Thinking of a son named Esme, he would be admired by all and indeed loved by them both and many of Levi's adoring followers. And since boys usually ended up looking like their mothers, he would be a looker indeed. Noelle would indeed be remembered for the new life they had helped create. She would be smart like her mother and father, her beauty like her mothers. She would be a strong warrior and maybe just as sharp tongued as she was.

"I approve, Noelle or Esme Ackerman. The child of humanities strongest and the smartest scientist of our age". Levi had always approved of his research and intellect. And he had always admired her natural abilities, ever since the day they met. No matter if it was a boy or a girl, it would be a child full of promise and potential, their future would be bright and full of hope. Better than the one they were living in now.

Levi smiled, she could feel the baby moving inside of her. It felt good to know the baby could feel her happiness, hearing its name, understanding its identity. Knowing it was loved, that they were eager to meet them too. As scared as she was, their child would have good parents. Stern, hardworking but loving. Parents that would never let anything bad happen to them, that would teach them to be fearless and yet cautious.

Mikasa would undoubtedly protect the baby with her life. She had lost her own parents and knew what it was like to be an orphan. She would treasure their baby and make sure it never came to any harm, much like Levi. Though she could also imagine Mikasa being awkward and shy, being so young and meeting such a small life up close. But she seemed like a natural mother, given how well she had cared for and protected her friends all these years.

Jean would undoubtedly be awkward and clumsy, but loving and protective. He would make sure the child was never scared or rough handled. Making sure it got plenty of rest and never too overwhelmed. A rational but loving guardian. She would never let the child come to harm and would make sure they were aware of the dangers of the world around them, yet being able to appreciate the beauty in the world too.

"I think we should tell Mikasa and Jean about their roles. I'm sure they'll be very happy indeed" she chuckled. She was more eager to see their reactions when told about such important roles. Being god parents was no light manner, it was very serious. But she had made up her mind, there was nobody else she could consider to be protectors of their baby. The two people who would look after it in their place.

Hanji scoffed, but yes, he did agree. However, wasn't it a bit soon, she was only 5 months after all. There was still a lot to prepare for until their baby was ready to come into the world. He planned on sticking around for a long time, their child would know their father and would be a big part of their life. "Isn't it a bit soon? They should know on the day" he argued. There was plenty of time to tell them, besides the surprise on the day of her giving birth would be even more of an impact.

Levi shook her head, he knew her friends would agree Mikasa to be the best choice. She was humanities strongest of the second generation. She may have appeared cold, overprotective and serious but she was more than that. She was a deeply emotional and conflicted girl just like herself. She would never let their baby suffer the way she had. Jean may have been an ass, but he was a good leader, even Erwin approved of him. His place was not in the military police, but he would soon see that, he belonged in the core. His friends all believed in his skills and never let him see the worst in himself. Always boosting him up. He saw all life as equal and hated not being able to preserve lives much like herself.

"No, they can handle it. I don't see anyone as fitting as those two. Mikasa is practically family and though he is unaware of it, parenthood will come easily to Jean. Those two have potential, they just don't know it yet" she replied. Those two would be great godparents, they would be a great team and under their care the child would turn out good. Though he doubted it, Jean was a lot more responsible than Yeager.

Hanji couldn't argue, Mikasa had been the one to care for both Armin and Eren like they were her brothers from a young age. She was a naturally maternal figure and would fight to protect her family at all costs. Jean's father was not around but his mother meant the world to him as much as he denied it. He would never let the baby be bullied the way he did and make sure it never ended up spoiled. "Very well, I'll go get them after lunch, so you may explain. I just hope we've made a good decision" he said hesitantly. They were only 15, still kids themselves. They still had so much to learn for all of their talents. He was concerned about her choices to tell them now.

* * *

Jean and Mikasa walked down the hall silently towards Levi's chambers. They had been told by Hanji that she had something important to tell them. Given Levi's current situation, it was best not to get on her bad side given how volatile she could be. However, they had a few ideas of what may be happening. Jean just hoped they weren't in trouble at all as Levi did not appreciate slip ups or failures. Mikasa had a feeling they would be asked to take her place given she was unable to fight in her situation.

Both were somewhat nervous and anxious, but Mikasa as always was mentally prepared. Willing to defend Jean should either be attacked in any way for their mistakes or issues. But so far as she knew she could not think of any. Jean was preparing himself to be scolded for messing up somehow and would be cursing himself for his failures for the rest of the day. Eventually they reached Levi's quarters and stood outside hesitantly. Mentally preparing themselves for a very angry Levi. The unknown of what they were about to face leaving them on edge.

Jean reached out and knocked on the door, trying to calm his breathing and not do anything stupid. God, he felt sick to his stomach, all he had ever wanted was to become a skilled soldier and reach a position that would put his mother in safety from any danger. Clenching his hands, aware of how sweaty and clammy they were. God he really hoped he didn't do anything or say anything to mess up somehow.

"Come in" Levi's voice called from the inside of the door. She sounded serious as per normal, but there was also a matter of calmness from it too. Which was not something they expected to hear from her. They had expected more of a stern attitude, short temper and an intimidating aura. Though a serious matter, it felt more relaxed than a usual confrontation with Levi.

Jean opened the door quietly, the two of them welcomed by Levi sitting on a chair beside the window. Hanji standing against the wall quietly, his hands folded across his chest like Levi usually would. Watching over the mother of his baby silently, making sure no confrontations happened. Jean and Mikasa saluted as a form of respect towards their captain. Not wanting to get into any potential trouble.

Levi sighed heavily, though she expected them to shit themselves upon wondering why they had been summoned. They could at least relax as they were in no form of danger, but then again, she had a reputation of being scary amongst the younger scouts. "You can relax you know, you're in no danger of being reprimanded. Though this is still a serious matter" she explained. Though it was hard to believe she was not as heartless as people made her out to be.

She understood their fear and apprehension, being called to her chambers abruptly with no warning or idea of why. But if she did hold some sense of anger towards them they would know about it. She was the type of woman who let people know of their mistakes immediately, biting the bullet for better words. The two visibly relaxed and softened but were understandably confused by this situation. If they were not in trouble, then why would their superior ask to meet them in her personal quarters? Unless it was a more private matter.

"As you know, me and Hanji are expecting our first child. Though we did not plan on becoming parents, we have accepted our roles. However, should something happen to either of us someone else would be needed to help care of our child". They better be ready for the bombshell they were about to receive. She then peered at Hanji quietly, he was holding his breath and looked worried. But he had accepted and agreed with her choice. Every parent needed godparents to raise their child in the matter of one or both parents dying or being unfit to look after the child.

She then took a deep breath, aware of the serious statement she was about to make. She trusted her gut and knew this was a right decision. They would be the best choice to protect their child should anything happen to them. "Mikasa, Jean. Me and Hanji have come to the mutual agreement that you both would be fine choices as Godparents". There was a long silence in the room as the realization of the situation began to hit them. The serious responsibility that had been placed upon their young shoulders. What they would be expected to do in the future. What Levi was asking of them.

A look of pure shock came across Jean's face and he looked like he was going to pass out. His face blank and his mouth dropping open, slowly trying to process what she was asking of him. His breathing became heavier and his eyes widened, trying to focus but failing miserably. You could nearly hear the cogs in his mind ticking and clanking, trying to figure out what was happening.

Mikasa's face had gone paler and her eyes were wide as saucers. Her black eyes slowly shining brightly, but a look of shock also on her face. Given she had pretty much raised Armin and Eren, this was going to be a lot for her to handle given this was going to be a baby vs people her own age. She looked like a ghost and even Hanji was worried she would pass out, as Mikasa was usually a more strong willed person.

But she did not change her opinion and decision about these two. They would need time to get used to it, but she knew they would be the best choice for the role. Their child would be in good hands and would be raised well and kept safe. "M… MA'AM ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jean yelled abruptly his tone panicked. This was an honour but was she really making a good choice? Surely commander Erwin would be a better choice than them.

Levi nodded, her decision had been made "I understand your conflict Kirstein. But you both hold more promise than you realize. You have already shown your promise as a future leader and act as a big brother to many of your teammates. You put value on the lives of your fellow comrades and you wear your heart on your sleeve. I don't doubt you would be a good godfather to our child" she replied. Jean would always keep an eye on the child and make sure they were always safe. He would stop them from making stupid decisions and think things through rationally. He would be a loving and affectionate father but keep them in line and make sure they weren't spoilt.

Jean blushed, touched and stunned that she put such a high value on him. God how would he even be able to tell his mother that he was the godfather of the child of Captain Levi Ackerman? This was a big deal, this was a very important and serious situation. He would not let her down and would make sure that Levi's baby would be well cared for and loved. Though he was nervous as hell about this role he had been given.

Mikasa bowed, suddenly bending forwards surprising everyone. Her dark hair falling in front of her face like a dark curtain. Her cheeks obviously red underneath her hair, more nervous than she was letting on. "A… Arigato Captain Levi. I will not let you down, I promise to protect your child and be the best god parent I can be" she stammered awkwardly. She could feel herself shaking but she tried to control it as to not make a scene or worry them.

A small smile spread across Levi and Hanji's face, yes Mikasa had been a good choice. Though it was rather cute to see her acting all flustered compared to her more serious manner she usually showed in front of others. "Mikasa, you are obviously a perceptive and deeply emotional young woman. You love your friends dearly and have their best interest at heart. I do not doubt this baby would be well cared for under you" Levi replied.

Mikasa's cheeks darkened and she straightened up, covering her face with her scarf shyly. Bringing her a sense of comfort and courage she never knew she needed. Unable to look Levi in the eye due to how flustered and awkward she felt all about this. This was a big responsibility, caring and raising another life. Motherhood was never something she considered, all that had mattered up until now was protecting her family.

"I will ask you not to spread this about too much. We do not want any conflict and arguments getting about. Though you may talk about this between the both of you. This will also mean you will be present during the birth" Hanji explained. The two teens nodded in agreement. The baby was not yet born and there were many things that still needed to be dealt with. Changes and adaptions yet to be made for the baby's birth. They didn't need more stress on top of what they were already dealing with.

Hanji then excused the two of them, giving them time to think about their new roles and responsibility. But keeping it under wraps was crucial as they didn't need rumours spreading around. Though he was a little more relieved at their choice, he was still wondering how Erwin would feel about all of this. Knowing they had placed two teens in charge of co-raising/raising their baby in the future.

* * *

Jean and Mikasa sat quietly by the window on a bench, their shock slowly hitting them. Feeling a very heavy invisible weight resting on their shoulders like a crushing wall. I mean this was big news after all, like being smacked in the face without being able to prepare yourself or anticipate it. They had just been told that they were going to raise the child of humanities strongest together.

Mikasa for the first time in her life was silent from shock, rather than her usual calm and collected self. She could feel herself shaking a little, unable to think clearly as she thought about her new and upcoming responsibility as a parent to Levi's child. Her body shaking like a leaf and her hands clenched tightly into balls, biting her lip trying to relax herself. Though she was failing miserably.

Jean had his hands gripped on his knees, his heart racing in his chest. Utterly speechless at the fact that his captain had named him the godfather of her child. He had no idea of how to act or what to even say at a time like this. He couldn't joke about it, this was no dream and he was wide awake. He couldn't seem to find an appropriate way to react to this, he had nobody else to confide in.

They couldn't tell anyone, not their friends or family, at least not yet anyway. They still needed to get used to it for themselves first, settling into the future that would be waiting for them. Being told they would have to raise their captains' baby should anything happen to her at all. This wasn't something to be taken lightly. Levi was a very important and respected figure, now she had given them a responsibility they could not neglect.

Jean laughed lightly under his breath, it was the only thing he could think of doing. It brought him relief and felt oddly calming. It was better than throwing up from shock or something like that. He probably looked crazy or strange, like a madman even. But he couldn't think of anything else to do, laughing just felt so right and comfortable. He was stunned that he wasn't crying too, his insecurities gnawing away at him.

Mikasa was taken aback by him laughing and turned to look at him in surprise. Wondering what was so funny, wasn't this more of a situation to cry or freak out a little. Yes, she was usually a rational person, but now she didn't know what to feel. She had never been in a situation like this before, danger and war she could face. She knew how ugly the world was. But raising a baby, caring for a child, it was a more innocent part of life she had never faced before.

Purity, innocence, happiness; they were not things she was used to having in her life. All of those things had been taken from her the day she lost her family. Cruelly pulled from the peaceful and dreamlike life she had once known so very long ago. But maybe this child would be a hopeful reminder that life was not always as bad as they perceived it to be. That life could still be beautiful.

"Sorry, I just…. fuck. I don't know Mikasa…. This…. It's a big deal" he replied shakily. He didn't know anything about raising kids, he was still one himself. He had a long way to go and had a lot of growing up to do. He was aware of his own faults, he just couldn't admit that openly yet. Now he had been told he would be in charge of raising and protecting Levi and Hanji's baby should anything happen to either or both of them. How could anyone act calm in a situation like this. I mean he was happy, but still shaken.

Mikasa softened, then reached out quietly to take his hand in her own and squeeze it. She knew what he meant, there were no words to describe this feeling. Though they would slowly come to accept these roles in time. Levi never bad a bad decision, she followed her gut instinct. She chose them for a reason and obviously trusted them. Though that didn't stop them from being conflicted upon coming to terms with this.

There was a reason she had chosen them, they just didn't understand that yet but hopefully in time they would. They could learn this, get through this together. They could talk about it together and get off their conflicts from their chest. Discussing in what way they would support this baby and be of help to Levi and Hanji as godparents. They were relying on them after all.

Jean blushed as she took his hand. Though they were on good terms and worked well together as teammates, it was not often she showed such gestures towards him. Hell, this was the first form of physical affection she had ever shown him. Her hands were so soft, but they were cold to the touch like ice showing the feeling of fear they both shared. "I know what you mean…. The feeling, its scary right?" she asked quietly. A slight sickening feeling in your stomach, your heart racing in your chest and your head a mess. Breathing was the crucial key to not freaking out.

Jean nodded quietly, swallowing nervously. On top of his anxiety and confusion at being a godparent, the fact that the girl he liked was holding his hand was only adding to it. This was a lot for him to process all at once. But somehow, having Mikasa by his side and knowing she felt the same way was comforting. Making him feel less alone, having someone he could rely on. "That's… that's the first time I've ever seen you so flustered" he chuckled under his breath. She was always such a calm, rational and level-headed person that it had been so out of character to see her nervous, shy and blushing.

Mikasa shifted, gripping his hand a little tighter. She was so glad only he had seen her like that, because she knew Jean would never bring it up again. It would remain their personal secret, he wouldn't tease her like Eren would. She only hoped that it hadn't meant leaving a bad impression on Levi or Hanji. That despite her awkwardness she was still seen fit to be a godmother. "We… should get back soon. Its going to be lunchtime" she replied shakily. After this she would need a good meal to calm her nerves. But she couldn't seem to make her body work, sitting down seemed to be the best thing to do right now.

Jean nodded, the others would worry if they didn't come back in time. Thinking they were in trouble or something. But right now, he needed to clear his head, he couldn't be alone right now. As selfish as it was, having her near made it better. Being able to vent his feelings to her in secret, confiding in her like he used to Marco. "I… just a bit longer… my head. I… I'm still spinning a bit" he admitted. If he got up he had a feeling he could pass out. Sitting down seemed to be helping him keep calm, the last thing he wanted was to worry his friends.

Mikasa nodded, knowing what he meant. If she showed up visibly shaken, then Eren and Armin would only worry then ask a barrage of questions which would only leave her freaking out more. That was something she did not need. "Just a bit longer" she agreed in unison. The two sat beside the window quietly, holding each other's hands for comfort. This was a big deal, to them it felt life changing. A secret they couldn't share yet but would inevitably have to eventually. But for now, they just wanted to sit in silence, thinking over these thoughts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Jeankasa

**Author's Note:**

> Genderswapped LeviHan needs more love


End file.
